5 Boys 2 Girls
by somerandomtagfan15243
Summary: What if the Tracy brothers had 2 sisters? How will it affect their lifestyle? What happens to the girls that leaves them scarred? Where does International Rescue come into the picture? What problems await them? Will they fall apart? Read and find out! BTW: Mix between universes, as you will see in the book. *Recently Known As "The Magnificent Tracy Seven"*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey Guys! This Story Is Actually An Edited Copy Of "The Magnificint Tracy Seven" I Changed It Around, Including The Names Of The Girls; Alison Mary Tracy + Billie Esther Tracy. I'm Sorry For The Irregular Updates And Lengths Of Each Chapter, I Get So Caught Up In School Work Or Sometimes I Forget! Please Forgive Me; Otherwise Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: John's POV:

I sit there anxiously, waiting for another addition to the family. My mother has been in the hospital maternity ward since Tuesday and my father is trying to calm her down during labour. My brother Scott and I sit next to each other, holding hands...very tightly. Our grandma sits with us all, comforting the boys, as we hear screams which scare the hell out of our minds. I'm only 4 and so is Scott, he's turning 5 soon. We never expected to see our brother Virgil, who is 1 1/2, stay calm in a situation like this. The screams died down, and my father walks into the private room, just for us.

"John, would you like to come with me?" My father asked grabbing my hand as I exited the door, he looks down at me and plays with my ginger hair. I've always wanted a sister, because a brother can be painful at times. I've also made it aware that I wanted a sister, that's why Scott has a bruise on his arm. I walk into the room, seeing my mother lying on the bed, holding another sibling of mine. She smiles towards me and places her hand on the bed, patting it, telling me to come sit next to her.

"Is she a girl?" I ask quietly, my mother smiled and played with my ginger hair. I looked at the baby, it was so cute, I wanted to pinch her cheeks, but I just let her be. "Do I finally get a sister?" I asked with an inquisitive nature. My mum, Lucille or Lucy as my dad calls her, is my angel and my guardian. She is my favourite family member I've known so far, but that could change with my new sibling in her arms.

"Yes, Johnnie, say hello to your new sister." She places the little girl in my arms, as I cradle her, cuddling her with love and affection. "She doesn't have a name, I was hoping you could name her. So what's her name?"

I couldn't believe my mum had just given me the responsibility to name my sister, I could tell we would be close, through thick and thin, until the day we depart each other. I thought about two lovely names and put them together, I turned to my mum, me still holding my new sister. "Alison, Alison Mary Tracy. We can call her Alice for short. I call it, so she's mine!" My parents laughed at how I've grow so attached to a baby I've only known for ten minutes, but hey, sibling love.

2 years later

Once again, we are back at the hospital maternity ward, where this time, my mother is giving birth to twins! I'm 5 now, Scott is 6, Virgil is 3 and little Alice is 2. We are alone in the same room as the previous year, our Grandma is unwell. Scott and Virgil are playing a couple of games and I'm playing with my little sister. Her eyes roughly resemble mine and she has beautiful chestnut brown hair. She smiles when I smile, cries when I cry, laughs when I laugh, we are like 2 peas in a pod. Scott and Virgil try to take her off me, but I refuse, Scott can be overprotective and Virgil can be...rough. My father walks in, calling all of us to the hospital room, where the angel sat holding two kids, a boy and a girl. She looks to us and smiles, before introducing us to the new additions to the Tracy family.

"Scott, Virgil, John, Alice. Say hello to Gordon Cooper and Billie Esther Tracy." We look at the new children, Alice eager to get out of the hospital, I know how she feels. Dad takes Virgil and Alice away, because, I don't know why. Scott and I look at each other, before mum lets us hold our new brother and sister, now I know why Alice had to leave especially. I held Gordon and Scott held little Billie. When we saw their faces, Scott and I instantly knew, that these two we're going to be trouble.

5 years later

If I have to come back to the same private room, at the same marternity ward, at the same hospital, I'm going to throw Virgil out through the window. I'm 10, Scott's 11, Virgil is 8, Alice is 6 and Gordon and Billie are 5. We are alone again, doing the same thing as the previous visits. Scott and Virgil are playing and keeping an eye on the twins. Remember how I said 5 years ago that from the moment we saw them, they were trouble? Well here's your evidence. The two run around the hospital throwing water at patients, doctors and nurses as well as other stuff, and only would stop if faced with a needle. All Tracy siblings except Virgil, hated the sight of needles. Our mother could have been heard from across the street, cause she was yelling at the doctors and dad, all in childbirth. Our father called me and Scott to talk, as we are the eldest siblings, we understand things a bit better. I was just about to walk out the door, when Alice placed herself like a koala on my leg, forcing me to tickle her off.

"Johnnie! Where are you going?" I saw her eyes meet mine and I could see worry and sadness.

"I'm only out the door, when I come back in, we can take a walk and get ice creams, all of us, if it's okay with dad, ok?"

"Ok!" She ran back in and started to play with the rest of my siblings. She is a beautiful thing, Alice. Dad pulls us aside with some worrying news.

"Do you boys know what a termination is?" When we heard those words, Scott and I turned to each other, with sad looks on our faces. "You're mother might have to go through one, because the baby and mum is very sick, you might loose a brother." We turned to dad with these sad looks, right before the nurse ran up to him, with a pleading face to come and see the miracle taking place, we didn't know what to do except run after him. We couldn't believe what we saw; a baby, cradled in our mothers arms, we saw that she was crying with joy, she hugged dad from were she laid down. Dad came forward and announced to us that the little boy was to be called, Alan Shephard Tracy.

Dad had this system where he named all of the boys after famous astronauts, dad had an obsession. She called Scott over and told him something that either I couldn't understand or it was purely for Scott. She placed the tiny baby in Scott's arms, he cradled the baby, sort of what I did when Alice was born. I could see that Scott and Alan would be very close. We both left the room only to be bombarded by the rest of the siblings. I guess sometimes we do scream for ice cream. Dad gave us permission to go and get something from the store across the street.

"Come on old man, let's go!" Alice yelled to me, making all of us laugh. She ran off, making me chase after her, I didn't want her to get hurt. She turned back to me before bumping into a man, scaring her, as if her soul was being taken away . He was young, his eyes golden hazel and his touch, according to Alice, was chilling. I caught up to her, placing my hands on her trembling shoulders, the others catching up to us."I'm sorry I got in your way, sir, I'm just excited to leave!"

"That's quite alright, accidents happen after all, just don't do it again" She ran past, all of them except me following her, full of excitement. He stared at me with anger in his eyes. "Tell little Alice John, that she should watch where's she going" I stared at him, how did he know my name? How did he know Alice's? He walked off, my mind is on the thought about what he said to me and Alice. I just hope nothing bad will happens to any of us, especially her.

I joined my brothers and sisters in the elevator, my mind still on what he said, I decided to tell Scott. He was worried as well, but he simply concluded it, in him being a long term patient and he probably heard our conversations. I put it aside and focused on our ice cream shop, especially when you have an eager 6 year old mini me and ice cream obsessed crazy twins. We sat there, before our father ran to us and picked up Alice and the twins, making Virg, me and Scott, chase after him, he was scared. We ran back into mums room, she was...bleeding, coughing up blood, why would he bring us here?

"Jeff, take Alice and the twins to the room, I want to talk my musketeers." Dad acknowledged this and so left the room, the younger kids a bit to scared to rebut. I always loved how she called Scott, Virgil and I the three musketeers, we were adventurous, that's how she reasoned with us. "Boys, I want you to take care of Alan..." Her voice was cracking as if she was about to cry, knowing she won't be around for long. Despite her condition, we jump on the bed and hug her to pieces. "Take care of my girls, look after your family, boys, I entrust you with it. I love you all.." Before she could continue, her heart monitor started to beep rapidly, causing doctors and nurses to push us out of the room and be taken by our dad, but we refused, we were fighting a 46 year old man, all three of us. We cried and shouted for our mother, I could see through the window, a straight green line, my mother is dead. I stopped and stood dead in my tracks, Virgil and Scott doing the same. Alice ran out after hearing the commotion, she stood there about to cry.

"Johnnie, where's mummie?" I ran over to her and knelt down to hug her and cry. "Johnnie, what's wrong, where's mum?" She was starting to cry, I picked her up and carried her in the room, Virgil following me as he closed the door. I sat her down, as well as Gordon and Billie. My dad knew what we were doing and so took Scott to the doctors, wanting to know how his lovely wife had gone away.

"Where's mummie?" The twins asked in unison, Alice still crying. I had to do this, someone had to tell them. "Did she go away?" Alice was looking at me with tears falling down her freckled cheeks. I picked her up and placed her on my lap before wiping away her tears. Billie went on my other leg and Gordon sat on Virgil's, all of us upset.

"Mum went to go live with the angels. You see, sometimes when you grow old, a person decides to take you away somewhere for a long time. Mummy decided to go away early, because-"

"But why now, why not later?" Alice asked me digging her head into my right shoulder, Sammy doing the same in my left shoulder.

"Sometimes, she doesn't get to choose, people choose for her. She's never going to leave us, you know why, because she's right here, in our hearts and up here, in our memories. She'll be watching us, guiding us and her presence will make things better."

"Will she be okay?" The children asked simotaneously.

"I hope so guys, I hope so"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scott's POV:

Several years later

"COME ON GUYS! We're gonna be late!"

I know what your thinking, shouldn't dad be waking up the family? Well newsflash,dad isolated himself in work after mum died, therefore leaving John, Virgil, Alice and I to look after the kids. I'm 17, John's 16, Virgil's 15, Alice is 14, Gordon and Billie are 13 and little Alan is 9. We each do our part; John and Virgil helps out with school work and school related issues, I keep track of all of our weekly events and spendings and Alice cooks, cleans and looks out for everyone.

"WE CANT FIND OUR TIES!" I hear the twins complain, I walk upstairs and hold both of their ties in their faces.

"I CANT FIND MY BOOKS!" I hear John complain, I hold all of his books at the door as he runs out with them.

"I CANT GET ALAN CHANGED!" I hear Virgil yell as I call Alan to get ready for school. I come in and I change him, because he's running around being a maniac in his underwear.

Alice, John and I wait out the front for the rest of them, only Alice and I are the most organised. We wait about 10 minutes before everyone comes out, panting and waiting to get a move on. It is 8:30am after all, luckily school is only 25mins away by foot. We go to different schools, me and the boys go to Anderson Heights College and girls to St Ordenmorn Girls College. They are directly across each other, two of the most competitive schools I've ever seen. We are known for being kids of Jeff Tracy, people think us of to be spoilt and bratty at these schools, but we're the opposite of that.

We don't have much friends any of us, we have each other, and that matters. I, as the eldest, hold responsibility for whatever happens to my siblings. I worry about the girls, it's only two of them, but I have faith that Alice will be responsible. It was just a normal day of classes; tests, essays, learning, stress, all that jazz. The bell went off for break as my brothers and I sat in the cafeteria, being normal and doing usual things...until some idiot comes and decides to bring up family matters, and by some idiot I mean, Matt Oaks. I especially don't like him because his sister, Jessica, goes to Alice and Billie's school and on multiple occasions, the girls get bullied and into fights with the idiot's sister.

"So Scotty, did your mother die, because she had to get away from her 'pain in the ass' sons?" This made me forcefully push my chair back, creating a loud sound attracting everyone's attention surrounding us. John placed his hand on my shoulder, telling me to calm down, I sit back down before I threw some ice cold words of my own.

"Well now that you mention it, isn't that how your mother, left you? Because she had to get away from her 'pain in the ass' son and daughter? She had to be an idiot and take multiple things together to cope with her kids and life. But then again, calling you that, will only offend those who are better than you, so yeah...it's a fact " It felt good to tell him off. He was fuming, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pinned me to the wall, lifted me up and was about to punch me in the face when...

"MR OAKS! Put Mr Tracy down, this instant!"

The room went silent, you could hear a pin drop. Our headmaster, Miss Brody, walked towards the two us, with a deadly look on her face, enough to send us boys running for the hills. He lowered me down before pushing me, obviously me falling to the ground on my ass. He leaned down and whispered into my ear "You're pushing your luck, Tracy. I've got ways to make you cry"

I'm guessing this is what's happening on the other side of the street, life never stops for a Tracy. The bell went and we walked to our classes, I dropped Alan and Gordon at theirs and John dropped Virgil at his. All of the girls suddenly blushed and whispered to their friends- it was a known fact that every girl in Virgil's year level loved him. John's phone rang and he picked up and answered it quickly.

"Billie, what's wrong?" John questioned with a worrisome and inquisitive nature, he had just received a call from our youngest sister. Alice had been his child, his best friend, they were close, like myself and Alan, if anything were to happen to the girls, we'd be first on the scene. "Are you okay, what happened? Are you safe?...What?!...How did that happen?...Are you okay?...I'm coming over now!"

He placed his phone in his pocket and went into Virgil's classroom, before dragging Virgil out the door. We then went to Alan and Gordons class and dragged them out, all of us oblivious to why John was running frantically for the door. He bumped into Miss Brody and told him a family emergency came out at the hospital, she said it was okay and to take the rest of the day o- WHAT?! Family emergency!? One of the girls is hurt. As we exit the school, we run down the street, and arrived at the local hospital ten minutes later, we run to the receptionist, who quite frankly, knew why we were here. We lost our breath from running here and then she spoke to break the silence.

"2nd Floor, Room 26, that's where you'll find your sisters" she smiled to us as we ran to the elevator, eager to get going. Sisters? They're both hurt?! Oh, what have they done to get them into this mess? As we entered the second floor we turned to see one of the worst things to happen to one our sisters so far. Lying there, lifeless, battered, bruised and depressing, laid the girl who meant so much to John. Alice had been in a fight, a bad one in this case, Billie sat beside her, she has been crying. How long have they been up here?

The look on John's face could speak for itself, it was a mix of anger, stress and regret, he walked in slowly. The atmosphere in the room gave us an uncomfortable feeling, it reminds us of how our youngest sibling came to be and how mum...died. I carried Alan and Virgil held Gordon's hand tightly, enough to make the young boy wince, but he was too scared to say anything or make a sound. John stood beside the bed, his Aqua eyes grey, lifeless and raining down. My younger brother took Alice's hand and rubbed it, like always when she got sick or upset. She was in a horrible condition, we didn't know what happened to make her land in a hospital but we knew on the outside, she was bruised, cut and lifeless, as well as covered in dirt and blood. Billie stood up and ran to hug Gordon, herself wincing up when she stood up and placed her arm around him.

"What happened?" I asked her, I know she was scared, but I had to know.

"I'll tell you what happened." John stood up, furious than ever, facing us, his face showing that he wanted to hit something or someone. "Jessica did this to her, she obviously hit her badly then probably threw her against a wall of something." He crossed his arms, squeezing his v-neck sweater really tightly, his voice was cracking, he was about to cry. Billie walked up to him and gave him a tight hug, once again wincing. John sat down with the aid of of our youngest sister, before she jumped on his lap, wincing and rubbing her arm. "What happened to you?" Gordon asked, he was very protective of his twin, he would kill anyone who would even touched or hurt his siste- sorry let me rephrase that, TWIN with anger or bad intentions.

"Maybe I should tell you the story first" She said with a bit of playfulness and a hint of pure Tracy in her attitude. "It was normal day of school, after the bell went for break, Alice and I sat there under the tree, our usual place to talk and eat lunch. Next thing you know, surprise suprise, Jessica walks up to us and starts to make rude comments about us and eventually brings up mum's death and how dad left us, to get away from their pain in-"

"-the ass sons and daughters" all of us said in unison except Alan, who was too busy playing with my jacket.

"Anyway, she started to pick on me and I might have said that she was a witch and that she was hopeless wannabe. She then started to be rude to me. Alice was then standing up for me and she got into a fight. They were throwing couple of punches and kicks, until Jessica, grabbed her head and hit it against the wall. The principal came, she suspended Jessica for 2 terms. We were on our way to the doctors when Matt cam-"

"What was Matt doing there?" John looked up from his hands, surprised and even more angry.

"He watched the whole thing and then started to assault Alice. He was touching her and when I went to go push him away, he pushed me into the wall very hard and I hurt my arm. Alice started to kick at him and then he started to hit her, he then grabbed a metal pole and started to hit the living day lights out of her. I called 911 and we only got here half an hour ago by emergency crews." I knew Matt was badass and he bullied us, but to assualt my own sisters, he's gonna get it and I think John was more than happy to commit the crime and hide the body, then nuke the place. The room went silent, right before a nurse walked in, we turned to her, John the most eager.

"Who is responsible for Alison Tracy?" I was about to say myself when John stepped up and told the nurse. I let it slide, because I know he would have his reasons.

"I'm the second eldest sibling. My brother Scott is responsible for all of us, but I'm mostly responsible for Alison" That actually makes sense, whenever Alice had to have an adult around, because of dads absence, John would be responsible for it.

"That's okay. Boys, could you excuse us?" We walk out leaving John to hear about Ali's condition. We come back moments later to find John with his head in his hands, we know he had been told bad news. Alan, Gordon and Billie jumped onto John, hugging him to pieces. "What did she say?" I asked, I know John is worried about her, I am too, we all are.

"Ali's got a cracked skull, punctured lung from her 2 broken ribs, broken bones all over her right arm, she hasn't woken up since. She had a concussion and she's really bad, but we can't do anything unless we have an adult with us. We need to call dad" John was starting to get serious. Dad was probably too busy worrying about his business than worrying about his own children, like I said before, I'm responsible, I have to look after them.

"What good is dad going to do? He's probably worrying about Tracy Industries than his own children. Where was he all these years? He can't do anything to help us, never has and never will" As I exclaimed those words I fell back into the chair, closest to the door. I know it's nescessary to get dad, but what will he do, he'll care for about 2 days and then go back to work. "I'll call him, then we can talk about that idiot Matt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jeff's POV:

I drive my car fast, eager just to get to the Hosptial on the corner of Gladspone Rd and Fragsie St. How the hell did Alice get into the hospital? She probably did some kind off stupid stunt to get attention, typical teenagers, after all that's how she's been getting these bruises lately. That's not the matter, I just got to get to the hospital. I wonder how John's reacting to this, I mean he was there when Alice was born and he has been around her every day since...right? I don't know! I isolated myself from my kids, I wasn't even around for their birthdays, not even Alan's 1st Birthday. I leave early to work and arrive home late from work, I only see my kids asleep. How did I get to the hospital so fast? Any way, I find a parking and dash in, the lady at the reception must have known who was I here for, because she looked up and spoke to me. She reminded me of Lucy, calm, beautiful, supportive and all things that Lucy was and will always be- flawless, but it will never be the same.

"2nd Floor, Room 26, Mr Tracy, your kids are all up there."

"Thanks"

I dart to the elevator and run to Room 26. The door is closed, but I hear John, Virgil and Scott yelling at each other with anger. The twins probably took Alan somewhere to avoid the yelling. I can see Alice lying on the bed. How the hell did she do that from some crazy stunt? She couldn't have jumped on a pile of bricks, could she? I'm about to enter, my hand on the do-

"How is he going to solve everything? Sure he may be our dad, but he can't fix everything!" I retract my hand from the handle, Scott obviously yelling to his younger siblings about me, how I have abandoned them. "You, John, Alice and I did all the work to look after the twins and Alan, all he did was pay the bills and go to work! So don't tell me Virgil that he can solve everything and can help us!"

"But Scott, the man goes to work to keep himself occupied from thinking about mums death, how else could he-"

"I'll tell you Virg, he can make a bloody effort and come home to spend time with his kids. There are seven of us and only one of him, how else can he occupy himself if he's running around like a headless chicken worrying about us!"

"Scott, you're bloody focusing on dad, we need to focus on Ali! She's not in a good condition, not with the cracked skull, punctured lung and broken bones" John yelled, making things go silent for a moment. Cracked skull? Broken bones? What has my daughter gotten herself into? I listen for a while longer, before I enter the room.

"You're right, we need to worry about Alice, dad will come when he comes. But, what's the deal with Matt? I have ways to make you cry... Guys, you don't think Matt did this, just to see us suffer, do you?"

Who's this Matt kid? He's probably the idiot that Scott talks about that bullies them. "You think it's got anything to do with the fact that Alice is susceptible and easily targeted? Maybe he did it for his sister, but I'm still going for the fact that he wants to see us suffer, but why?"

That's it I'm making my move. I storm into the room, my heart skips a beat, my eldest son sits in a chair, my second eldest son stands by...Alice...oh my god...what happened? She looks worse up close. My middle son leans on the wall next to the bed, all of them surprised to see me.

"Dad...what are you doing here? I didn't call you" my eldest son exclaims, I know he's angry at me for leaving them and he should be. He stands up and walks to me, crossing his arms.

"The hospital called, you got a problem with that?" I gave him a look, telling him to shut up and sit down, but of course, Scott Tracy had to be Scott Tracy.

"Actually I do. They only allow family to come in, not strangers. So if you wouldn't mind-"

"Scott, I am her father! Don't question it!" I can't believe my own son calls me a stranger and tells me leave the room only meant for family.

"Really? Where were you these past years? Does a dad abandon 7 children at home, making the 3-4 older children look after the twins and youngest? You don't know anything about us! You never spend time with us! Where were you on Alan's 1st Birthday? What's my favourite colour? What's John's favourite branch of his favourite subject? What does Virgil do when he's upset? What subject does Alice love? What are two of the twins favourite down time activities? What is Alan's favourite food?"

I have to admit, I don't know all that, but I'll give it a try, just to show that I am determined to change the ways of our family lifestyle and that I want to be around them.

"Uh...You're favourite colour is green. John's favourite branch of English is poetry. When Virgil is upset he plays piano. Alice likes art. The twins favourite down time activity is cooking and Alan's favourite food is spaghetti." All of the boys look at me with quizzical looks as in 'are you serious?!' I know I messed up. I place myself in the chair that Scott occupied and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! My favourite colour is blue!" Scott exclaims

"My favourite subject is science, and I especially love astronomy!" John yells

"When I'm upset, I grab and eat 2 tubs of ice cream, draw and listen to music simoutaneously!" Virgil screams

"Alice's favourite subject is science, she takes after John, all of if!" Scott explains

"The twins two favourite down time activities include swimming and pranking the rest of us!" John confirms

"And Alan's favourite food is pizza!" Virgil says.

I can't believe how much I never knew about my children, I'm angry at my sons for going of at me and I'm also angry at myself for being a terrible father, but the only way to release my anger is to yell at them, unintentionally. "Well, let's put aside the pop quiz and tell me- Why was Alice being a daredevil who had a death wi-"

"Shut Up Dad! Don't you dare insult one of the greatest things that have happened to me! Alice is 14, you haven't spent 14 years with her to know her inside and out! Maybe like Scott said, if you had spent more time with us, maybe you will understand that Alice is being abused!"

The room went dead silent, the twins and Alan arriving back in. I turned to them and opened my arms, wanting a hug, but they walked right passed me and went to Virgil and Scott. The faces they gave me were scared, angry and full of regret. Alan jumped onto Scott and he was now being carried by him.

"Scottie, why are people hurting Ali?"

"I don't know sprout, I don't know" Scott looks towards the 9 year old and plays with his hair, sort of what I used to do with Scott. "Wait, how do you know she's getting abused John?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alice's POV

6 months ago

"Are you ready?" I look into the mirror to find my brother John holding my shoulders and comforting me. I decided to move to the same school as my younger sister Billie- St Ordenmorn Girls College. It would be easier for all of us, after all they are opposite the same school as my brothers and it will be better for John, because he sometimes arrives late to school after dropping me of at my previous school. He smiles towards me and so do I. He turns me around and gives me a hug. "Don't worry, Billie is there, she'll give you the tours and details. And besides she look out for you, you better do the same, otherwise, Gordon will make you and me the next target for archery.

This made me laugh, Gordon and Billie are close, so are me and John, Virgil and Gordon and Scott and Alan. I just hope I can cope, because at my previous school the homework and assignments would rain down on me, I've also got the responsibility to cook, clean and check on everyone at home, so it was hectic. I heard from my little sister that the school she attends is a good school and goes easy on the exams and assignments. My brother Scott yells for everyone downstairs, thus creating a flood of Tracy siblings to pour down the stairs and out the door. On our way down the street in which both of the schools were directly across each other, I hold John's hand I start to freak out...this is the school I'm going to? Ok, I turn to John squeezing his hand, he's worried and so am I.

He hugs me very tight, but it was reassuring and comforting, Billie and I say goodbye to my brothers. I walk through the gates and feel...confident? Wow, that caught on quick. She told me about where I need to go and how I should act. I was about to walk to my first class when I bumped into girl, roughly the same height as me, maybe 10cm taller, blonde and attitude screaming out. "I'm sorry I got in your way, first day"

"Hey looser, tell your friend to back off and not get in my way." I don't like the look or attitude of this girl, she's gonna be trouble, I'm guessing this is the girl that Billie

was describing as a witchy hopeless wannabe .

"Excuse me, that's no way to talk to her, who do you think you are the president of the United States?" I stare at the girl with ice cold eyes as hers burn amber red.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" She stares back at me, I don't think she knows who I am.

"I'll make sure I tell my brothers about my little sister's problems and make sure her twin has some new targets for archery and tennis." The bell went for the first 10 mins before class. I dart off after Billie, before sharing a smirk saying back off and watch out. The first day at my new school seems okay, Billie was right, they went really easy on the tests and assignments. I'm liking this school, just the only downside of it is the wannabe hopeless sorority girl and having no friends.

I tell John about the first day and how great it was except for those two downsides. He told me the hopeless sorority girl is Jesscia Oaks,she has one brother and they have a troubled past. Their mother died of alcohol and drug abuse, because of her life, it was too stressful, the father is in jail for a while and so they live in foster homes and only bully people to release their anger, but if anything serious happens, report it immediately. He also told me, the people at these schools are stuck up and not even the boys have friends, because apparently we're kids of Jeff Tracy and they think we're spoilt and stuck up.

A couple of months go by and like every single day, Jessica and her group of friends would always intervene and bring up family matters. To bring up one of the most upsetting moments in my life, knowing I won't have a mother to speak to, it makes me susceptible to anything. Billie was on an excursion today, so she couldn't have made me feel better. I stormed out of the school, scoring my first detention, I don't care I just had to get out. I sit just outside and ball my fists before tears run down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Why is a pretty thing like you, crying your heart out?" I hear these words, it reminds me of mum, she'd say the same thing when I was upset. It can't be any of my brothers, because one- they're in class and two- his shadow is too broad for Scott, too normal for John, less masculine than Virgil, more serious than Gordon and too tall for Alan. I look up see a 17 year old boy, his hair chocolate brown and his eyes golden hazel, he looked just like mum.

"I...I'm...fine" I mutter out, it's scary how he had just come out of nowhere and started to talk to me. "Who are you?"

"The names Matthew Oaks, everyone calls me Matt for short." My head snaps up and I slightly back away. What if this boy is the devil just like his sister? "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" he extends his hand, wanting it to be shaken by my own, and so I did.

"Alison Tracy, but everyone calls me Alice"

"Alison Tracy? Are you related to Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan?"

"Those are my brothers, yes"

"Great guys, Scott's in my year level and class. They told people they had sisters, but I never knew that you were that beautiful"

This made me blush and laugh just a bit, I was smiling and so was he. At least I could finally let myself be myself around people, I trust him, but not fully, not just yet. "You've got 6 siblings, how do your parents cope with all of you?" My laughter turned into an unsettling feeling which made me silent and unlike myself.

"My mother died several years ago and my father isolates himself in work- he never spends time with us. He only talks to us when he's angry and yelling at us"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's okay. Scott, John, Virgil and I look after the younger three, I do the majority of housework and then tend to every one else. I rarely have time to myself."

The atmosphere was silent for a moment until my clock read 3:25pm. I had to get to detention, I didn't want to leave, but I had to. "I have to go, detention"

"Wait, you maybe want to hang out one time? You know come over to my place to chat, it's nice spending time with you."

"It depends on my schedule and what I'm doing. But I'll keep it in mind. See ya!"

He gives his email address and I run back into school, right before I catch my sister talking to some teachers, I'm guessing it's school related. "Hey Alice, ready to go home?"

"I can't, I got detention for storming out of the school"

"What!? John's gonna be mad, you know that right?"

"I do, can you tell him that?"

"I just hope he doesn't take the saying "Don't shoot the messenger" too seriously"

I laugh and rush off to the classroom and see no one there except myself and a chair. I place myself down in the chair, before an adult walks in, even better, it's the principal. "Are you the only one here?"

"I guess I am."

"Name"

"Alison Tracy"

"Miss Tracy, why did you storm out of school today?"

She said this with a nice tone, surprisingly she wasn't everything that people were saying about her, she's comforting and reassuring. I told her about my family and how mum died a few years back and how it's just us. I also told her about Jessica and how she rubs it in all the time. She understood, and so left me off with a warning and a talk. It actually only took about half an hour, I'll be home by 4:25pm. She escorted me out the gates and told me that if I have any problems that I should notify her otherwise it would get out of hand.

I say goodbye and run back home, and start to slow down as I reach 2 houses before our own. I know John would be waiting outside for me, he always does when I come home late. And my predictions were right, sitting on the steps of our double story house, was the ginger haired astronaut to be, John.

He looks up as he saw me walk towards him. He stands up and walks towards me, crossing his arms and giving me a smirk. "Since when did my little Ali become a rebel?" He said this as he playfully ruffled my hair, it was wavy and that's how he liked it. He walked me inside and I saw something rare: my father standing there. He's crossing his arms, obviously angry.

"Why did I get a call from your school telling me that you stormed out and didn't come back until 3:25pm? I thought you were better than that Alison"

"It's not my fault that Jessica brought up mums death! I had to get away!" I had to tell him the truth, but I didn't tell him about Matt, he'll ban me from going places.

"You let your guard down, you should a have ignored it. I thought I raised you better." How can he say that he raised me? He didn't lay a finger down to help when he isolated himself in work.

"You never raised me or any of us! John raised me! Not you!" I storm off and slam my door before John could enter. I remembered I have to cook tonight, but I just left it to Scott, he'll probably order takeout and dad will go back to work, just like the usual way. I isolated myself and I wanted to get some time to myself, I then thought back to Matt's invitation. I jumped onto the computer in my room and logged onto my emails. I told Matt I would like to come over maybe tonight and he confirmed that tonight's fine. John knocked on the door, I decide to let him in, wait!

I have to tell him I'm going out tonight but not with a boy! I quickly messaged my best friend from my old school, Andrew, but I call him Drew for short. I told him to Skype me in 2 mins and act like everything's normal. I also told him to ask for me to come over to hang out with me as well as to delete this message from his computer. I'll explain everything later. I run to the door, open it and I pretend I just put on my top. "Hey John, sorry I took so long, I was changing."

"You okay? Don't get upset from dad, it's the usua- what are you wearing!?" He grabs my hand and twirls me around like he did when I was little. I usually wore a top and a skirt, but today I decided to wear jeans and a hoodie. He was impressed to see his little 14 year old girl growing up. My computer started to ring, it's from Drew. "Hey Drew, how's things at Kakiajia High?"

"Hey Alice! Hey wanna come over tonigh- What are you wearing?" I know it's different than what I usually wear, but hey, everything is worth a try! Especially when I'm meeting with this guy. "You wanna come over?"

"John can I?"

"Sure, why not."

"Grea- wait you're not holding me back?"

"My little Ali is growing up. Besides we weren't going to do anything tonight. Scott and Virgil went to their primary school reunions, the twins went camping , they left about half hour before you came home and Alan had a sleepover at Alex's house, you know from 2 streets down? It was just gonna be you and me, but you're going out."

I can't believe John's gonna be all alone, he's usually around us, but not tonight, I felt kinda bad, maybe I should tell him part of the truth. I turned to Drew and signed off before I pulled John to my bed as we both slumped down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alice's POV:

"The thing is John, I'm not actually going to Drew's tonight, I'm going to a party that Jessica's holding" hey I said I was telling him part of the truth, that I won't be at Drew's house and I'll be a Jessica's place.

"Why did you lie?" The thing I like about John is that he's no smother hen or mama bear and he can listen as well as being supportive and reassuring.

"I thought if I told you the truth, you wouldn't let me go, I want to make things better with Jessica." I look down and lean into him, he hugs me.

"You were worried about me getting angry? Do I look like Scott or Virgil to you? I would have let you go anyway. Go ahead!"

"Thanks Johnnie!"

I run out the door with my bag, which held my purse, phone, mirror and just in case pepper spray- hey a girls got to be careful. I decide to call Drew and explain everything, he had to know. I turn left and right time after time until I reach Matt and Jessica's House, it's a nice house. I knock on the door and its answered by Matt. "Hey, welcome to my place" I walk in, it's just beautiful. He motions me towards a couch and I sit down, getting comfortable, until Jessica walks in and decides to intervene. "What's she doing here?"

"Sis, I invited her here. She's a nice girl, I just want to talk to her"

"Alright" she looked at him and smiled, is she going to do something? I want to go home already.

Matt and I start talking for a while, I feel a whole lot better. I start talking about my brothers and how John take cares if me and how he acts towards me. I also told him about the hospital saga. We laugh at a couple of occasions, I now trust Matt. He wanted to show me something in his room and so I followed him. "I think you'll really like it Alice, it suits you"

I walk into his room, before I heard to door click behind me and a lock turning, I turn and find him walking towards me, angrily. What have I gotten myself into? He starts to stroke my hair and face and was about to kiss me before I push him off against the bookshelf and run for the door, but it was well and truly locked. "I thought you were a nice guy, I thought you liked my brothers and I could trust you, but you're just a typical asshole!"

He grabs my head and hits it to the ground, myself screaming for help, but he kicks me and tells me to shut up. "Your brothers? I hate them all of them with all the hatrid in the world, especially John, thinks he's better than everyone"

"Don't you dare say anything about John, you idiot" I'm crying but he grabs my hair and lifts it quickly before whispering ; "Oh darling, this is just the beginning of our relationship. We have to see each other more, tell your brothers your meeting up with an old friend and then we'll spend time together. But if you refuse or tell anyone, even your asshole brothers and bitchy little sister about our little bonding time, daddy will be saying goodbye to either only 1 or all 7 of his kids. Got it?"

Well this is just great, I just landed myself in being an abuse victim, great job Alice, well done! The rest of the night consisted of abuse and just a bit of time for a movie, he held me really tightly, what is he going to do to me next? "Now isn't this just nice, huh Alice? If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" he leaves me to myself. I hear his room door close and then I make a run for it, I run out the door, my mind focusing on getting home to John and my breathing rapid. He must have heard because as I exit the gates he chases out after me. I ran as fast and far as I could until he couldn't catch up, I cry as I run wanting John to grab me and pull me into his hugs. Well my wish must have come true, because as I turned a corner, I bumped into a familiar chest and fell to sidewalk, I look up and scamper away, thinking its Matt.

"Why the hell are you scared of your big brother?" John picked me up and I run into his arms. We stay like that before he holds my shoulders and looks at me I'm the eyes. "Why haven't you been answering your calls? I called the home phone of Jess' place and didn't get a response or reply and then I called your phone about 20 times, I was worried about y-" John paused as he looked at my cuts and bruises on my face and arms, blood dripping from my forehead, I can tell he's getting really worried. "What happened to you? Are you okay? How did you get hit? Who hit you? Tell me Alice, tell me!"

"I can't talk here, lets go home! I think he might be following us"

We were just about to walk down the street when I heard a scream of my name ring through my body sending scary thoughts. "ALICE!"

"Scratch that; RUN!"

We run back into our own house, before I lock the doors and windows and run upstairs and slam my bedroom door. I go into my ensuite bathroom and take off my top and jeans, what the hell? How did he get me into this state? I want to tell John, but I can't, because he'll get hurt, but he won't stop interrogating me. I hear the banging of his fist against the bathroom door; "Alice, come out this instant, I don't care if your in your bra and underwear! Just don't be naked! We need to talk!" Alright he asked for it, if he gets scared, it's his fault. I open the door and I stand there in my bra and underwear, breathing slowly yet heavily. His eyes widened, his mouth opened as he gasped and his hand covered his mouth, he was about to cry and so was I. "Alice, what the hell happened to you!"

"I don't know Johnnie, I let myself go! I can't tell you!" my voice was starting to crack.

"Please, Ali, for old times sake!" He pleaded. I grab his hand and yanked it towards the bed as we both slumped down on it. "If I tell you, you can't tell the others, it has to be a secret between us. Okay?"

"Okay, so what happened"

I start to tell him about why I stormed out of school and how I met Ma-

"Matt? Matthew Oaks?"

"Yeah, he invited me over to his place tonight, because he enjoyed my company and I lied to y-"

"Alice! Matt is a badass kid! He's the reason why Virgil broke his arm once, he pushed him down the stairs and why Gordon has those scars on his head! What happened next?"

I told him more about how he trapped me in his room and started to assualt me and abuse me, and how the night resumed. As I did so I changed into my singlet and shorts, ready for bed. John was stressed out, I could tell, I know he was going to go to Matt the next day and bash the life out of him, but he couldn't. "John, I want you to keep this a secret."

"Why though? Everyone has to know!"

"He told me, quote on quote; "Oh darling, this is just the beginning of our relationship. We have to see each other more, tell your brothers your meeting up with an old friend and then we' ll spend time together. But if you refuse or tell anyone, even your asshole brothers and bitchy little sister about our little bonding time, daddy will be saying goodbye to either 1 or all 7 of his kids. Got it?" That's way I can't tell anyone, but I feel a bit better telling you. I have to go when he says so otherwise one of you gets hurt. You have to let me go John, you have to, as much as you don't like it, you have to. Only when the time is right, tell everyone."

He picks me up and cradles me into the lounge where we watch some TV together, I feel much better. I started to fall asleep, lying on John, I've always done that when I feel unsafe. I had a feeling in my stomach, what if all of them started to ask about my bruises? "Johnnie?" I say half asleep and my eyes opening, before I push myself up, he giving me the space to do so. "What are we going to tell everyone about the bruises?"

"We'll have to think about that one kiddo, when it comes. But in the meantime, I'll cover for you and look out for you okay? But promise me two things"

"What's that, Jupiter?"

"Don't keep yourself to isolated around us and definitely do not let him control you."

"I will make that promise if you promise to keep me undercover"

"Tracy's Honour" we say in unison, he hugs me tightly, reassuring me that everything will be okay. I love my Johnnie and he loves his Ali.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Virgil's POV:

"And that's why she can't tell any of us, because she's scared" John was upset, he can't believe he just said that, it was visable in his face. I was burning up, as the middle brother I could tell that John and Scott would join me on a night to murder the bastard who put our sister in this state, but if we told Alice she would disapprove.

"But why couldn't she have at least told someone else?" My dad speaks up, Scott + John stare at him, knowing what dad actually meant.

"Don't you mean why didn't she tell her own father? Well dad, you left us to build an empire and you rarely talk to us. When you have free time, there's always that one 'client' wanting a design!" John yells

"So don't say that Alice should have told you, she would have her reasons and I just stated mine. Question; why are you even here?" Scott protests

"Is it wrong to visit my daughter when she's in a critical condition and may loose her life? And last time I checked Scott Carpenter + Johnathan Glenn Tracy, I'm the adult, I run the family, you do what I say and you boys have just lost my respect!"

"Oh, so you run the family? You've done a brilliant job by the looks of it! And don't call me by my full name, only mum has the authority to call us by our full names!" Scott yelled.

The room went silent, dad stood up and stared at Scott. He walked towards the door and turned to us; "If anyone needs me, I'll be down the street, securing my business right after I slam this door" and so he did. Scott looks down to the ground and occupies the red chair next to Alice, he rubs her hand and plays with her wavy hair

"Please be okay Ali, we love you" The room went silent, John carried Billie and I held Gordon close and Scott had Alan in his lap, we all stared at the ground and the room stayed quiet. We heard a beep, our heads snap up, the heart rate started to increase, but at a gradual pace, she was coming around, I knew because I took a particular interest in medicine, I read a lot of books. Her eyes started to flicker, we all stood up, eager and waiting for Alice to come around. Her eyes were open, she started to breath normally and she started to move around. "Please tell me my siblings didn't all become smother hens." We look at her and then she sighs. "They did, didn't they?"

"ALICE!" We all scream unison, she shuffles up carefully and we all hug her to pieces, but she leaves John for last.

"I'm sorry about stressing you guys, but hey sibling love?!" Scott, myself, Gordon, Billie and Alan all cross our arms and look at her angrily, we want to know why this happened. "John, I'm guessing you told them about happened 6 months ago, right?" We continue to stare at her, she sighs and decides to let it out. "Gordon, take Billie and Alan out, please? I want to talk to the 3 musketeers!" Gordon acknowledged this and took the younger 2 out the room. The last time we heard these words, it was right before...mum died. Is Alice gonna leave us? We all gather around and sit on the bed, Alice leaning on John's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us about Matt?" Scott pressured her into telling us, I wanted to know too, but lay it easy on the girl, she just woke up. "Why?!"

"Listen Smother Hen I didn't have a choice did I? It was me or my brothers and sister, obviously I let him abuse me for the confirmed safety of you. I only told John, because he saw me in that state first hand and he heard Matt call my name. Besides he would have interrogated me all night. Im sorry guys but, I just couldn't, he would especially hurt the 3 of you, John the worst. I never did crazy stuff to get popular and end up bruised and broken, I was being abused. I remember how we got into fights about it and how I used to cry and yell at you guys and you thought I was having a womenhood moment. But then again, you didn't know about the assault."

"When John told us the story, we thought that he was crazy, because it wasn't like you to do that. When he 'touched' you, did he kiss you?" I asked. John shot me a glare of pure anger and Scott stared at me, mouthing 'are you serious? WTF!?'

"Why do you ask?" She stared at me nervous at my question.

"Just curious, gives me more a reason to bash the life out of him. John, Scott, wanna join me on, say next Friday, to throw Matty a little 'thank you' party?"

"Send me the details and I'm there." Scott said, eager to beat Matt up, he's been wanting to do it for a long time, I should know. At least his other reason to beat Matt other than Alice, is that for his own sake, hey Matt messed with him, it's time for little payback.

"Oh the hell you're not!" Our little sister yelled. "Lay a finger on him and he kills you or even worse all of us. I know what he's like- he doesn't stop until he's satisfied and that's a while. I'm not letting you do it!"

"Please Ali, at least let us tell him to stay away from us and the fact that we know what happened!"

"NO! That will be his motive to kill us! That we all know! He'll think I told everyone, he thinks his secrets out. Just avoid him, please. Otherwise I'll get Gordon to use you guys as test subjects practise for his new pranks."

"Love the threat, but no thanks. We have to do something!" Scott said, John agreeing with him. I had a crazy idea, and I know the guys weren't going to like this. The twins walk back in with Alan, asleep, so they lie him on the couch. Then an idea, a risky one, came into my mind.

"Guys, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it." I speak up, nervous of what the damage could do.

"What is it?" John jumps up at the oppurtunity, when he sees my face, he knows my plan. "NO! NO! We are not doing that! Are you damn insane?!" He holds Alice's hand really tightly. Okay, I knew John was gonna crazy but it was worth a shot.

"It actually could work" Alice states, all of us staring at her, except Alan, with deadly look and shocked expressions . "Hey, at least you guys will be safe and he'll know something's up if any of you come up to him."

"Well at least let one of us go" Gordon said, I'm guessing he was volunteering himself, I could tell by the determination in his face.

"I'll go" We turn to Billie, if he did this to Alice, we can't imagine what he'll do to her.

"That's a definite no Billie! I don't want anything bad to happen to my twin!" Gordon yells, he really is protective of his twin, if John was protective with Alice, Gordon was twice that.

"It'll work. Do you trust us?" Alice speaks up, taking Billie's ideas into consideration. Gordon and John stare at the girls, both sharing a look. "Do you trust us?" Alice says quite aggressively.

"We do but, I jus-"

"So you don't trust us. Please, Billie and I walk around together all the time. It will be normal and then Matt will think that we're talking like usual. But just in case John and Gordon, should be around. We need to plan this carefully. Sorry Scott, you and Virg can go on your killing spree when he goes to jail."

"So what's the plan?" John asks as he holds Alice really close.

"First of all, get of my arm with the needles in it, before I stab you with some and two Billie and I are doing this, without any objections or take backs. Got it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Billie's POV

"That's what we have to do okay, John and Gordon you have to let me and Billie do this." I feel kind off scared doing this, what if I turn out worse than Alice? Gordon's gonna have my head if I come back hurt. But if means saving my sister's life and sending that idiot to jail, then I'll do. Alice got released from the hospital 2 days after we planned everything. She felt a whole lot better, knowing of what she was about to do. Alice and I walked down the quiet street, knowing that Matt will come to us the first chance he gets, that's our plan. John and Gordon are around the corner in the opposite direction, waiting for him to come.

The setting was uncomfortable, unsettling and I knew he'd come, but, couldn't we have done it during the day? "So why exactly are we in his street?" I ask, holding her hand tightly, she can sense I'm scared and nervous.

"Because he'll know if I told someone and then he'll walk towards our place and come and hurt us. So we'll be waiting for waiting for him. Don't be scared, Gordon and John are around the corner. He won't hurt you, he'll have to get through me." We continue down the street and I retract my hand from my pockets and into hers as I see the figure in the distance- Matt. He walks towards us and we pretend we were talking.

"Alice, darling, you know what I said, if you told anyone" Matt looks at me and I feel scared, but I have to do this."Tell me what Alice?" I say 'surprisingly' and I try to keep calm.

"You haven't told her? Why you have those marks or anything? Wow, I thought you would be telling them that how I hit you, our little bonding time. You surprise me, you're tougher than I thought. But all good things come to an end and a new era dawns."

He turns to me and starts to stroke my hair, I let him, he pushes Alice out of the way and to the ground, making me lunge towards her but I'm stopped by a strong arm. He holds my throat, but not so tight, he also has his other arm around my back, pushing me tightly against him. "All good things come to an end- your sister won't have long to live."

"Why were you doing this to her? She's done nothing to you!"I say trying to make him release his grip on me, I'm getting more scared as keeps looking at me.

"Oh I'm not doing this because she deserves it, I'm doing this because she's worth abusing every bit of her innocent little life. She is responsible for her brothers. Her brothers cause me pain, your father made my life a misery, he caused my life to take a turn for the worse. A new era dawns- you are my puppet"

He leans in to kiss me and only when we are 4cm apart, I kick him in the legs and run to Alice. I grab my phone and text Gordon to come and get us. I put my phone in my pocket and I turn around t-

"Stand down, if you know what's good for you"

I was hit really hard by Matt, right across my face. My phone dropped out and I hit the road with a loud thud, wincing in pain again as I did the day he beat Alice and I. He picked up my phone and saw the text to Gordon before smashing my phone on the ground. "You lied! Alice I thought you were better than that. But, I know exactly what to do with you and that's abu-"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING TO HURT OUR SISTERS!" Alice and I scamper away to the sidewalk as we see John, Gordon and...seriously? Scott and Virgil as well? Not to mention Alan... standing there, my brothers cannot follow a set of simple instructions, can they?

"Sorry to burst your bubble Matt, but you're going to stop and you're going to jail " John was standing there proud before my twin took over, show off. John ran to us, to see if we were okay before Gordon faced Matt, he tried to match his height, but it want going so well.

"Your gonna testify me? Where's your evidence? You have no proof that I did all this, people will think that your spoilt rich kids and want attention, always did and always will. Who's gonna tell the police? Or is the little kid gonna run all the way home?"

"You do realise there's a thing called a camera?"My twin states

"And a phone?" Virgil asks

"And an audio recorder?" Scott confirms

"And an idiot!" Alan screams, once the boys start, he follows. We all look at him, he smiles to us and shrugs his shoulders, but couldn't contain his laughter.

Alice and I start to walk to the boys, wanting security and to be safe, John behind us making sure we're okay from all angles. Matt turns and starts to run to us, only until the last moment do we realise that he has us pinned to the ground holding both of our throats.

Scott and Virgil had to wrestle him of us, I woke up with a headache, I turn to Alice, her head was surrounded by some blood, she probably opened her stitches. "John! Alice bust her stiches!" John ran over, luckily Gordon called 911 so the police arrested Matt and Alice had her stitches done up. I felt a bit woozy, I was starting to close...my...eyes...

"BILLIE!" Gordon yells, he grabs Virgil by the collar of his shirt and came by my side, according to what I could hear and barely see. I woke up days later in the room I share with Gordon and suprise surprise, he's sitting there beside John and Alice. "Hey, how's it going kiddo? You where out for 3 days" My sandy yellow hair twin says to me.

"What happened, these past days?" I asked rubbing my eyes and- OW my head! I cut my head!? "Please explain why I have a cut on my head?" I said touching it softly.

"Well, Matt went to court, they found him guilty from the evidence presented by Gordon and I. He's going to jail for a while and Jessica is expelled from St Ordenmorn's. But otherwise, when you fell, you cut your head and had a concussion, you only came around yesterday and then fell asleep. And...Gordon..might...have...coloured...your...stake board...pink...and...covered...it...in...sparkles. Scott and Virgil did something to your cat" John muttered, scared of how I was going to react.

"What did Scott and Virgil do to my cat?" I forgot to mention we have 4 cats, 1 for me, 1 for Alice, 1 for John and 1 for Virgil. I love my cat, anything happens to him and it ends badly for the criminal. "What did those idiots do!?"

"They spray painted Cuddles pink and white" Alice told me, she was scared, she hated to see her sister freak out, especially for my cat. I hate the colour pink- with all the hatred in the world.

"Where are they!?"I yell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gordon's POV:

"Right here, wrapped for Christmas!" John and I step to the side to reveal the eldest and 3rd eldest Tracy sibling wrapped in wrapping paper and ribbons with duct tape on their mouths. I know Billie so well, that's why she's my twin. She jumps out of bed and mess with Virgil's hair- he hates it when any of us do it, he spends hours on it, only for it be messed up before she tickles them both to death. "OK, kiddo. I think Scott and Virgil learnt their lesson."

"No they haven't, get me Scott's dirt bike and Virgil's hair gel supply, now people, lets go!" I watch John and Alice leave the room laughing at the boys misfortune. Alan entered and stared at Scott and Virgil- the look on his face was enough said, he was enjoying watching the show unfold. She whispered to me to get Virgil and Scott a sweet present, I agreed and I came back with two foil dishes and a canister of whipped cream. We prepped the boys presents and so turned to the prisoners, with smirks on our twin faces. It was purely a twinning moment!

"Here boys, Merry Christmas!"

We both hit Virgil and Scott with cream pies to the face, but I took it up a notch and started to spray cream on top of- well let's just say, all over Virgil, but I couldn't see my twin miss out on all the fun, so I grabbed a spare canister of whipped cream and threw it to her, where Billie started to torture Scott. The boys both looked like a snowman, we laughed as we freed Scott and Virgil.

"Scott, we just got our just dessert. But we need to get back Gordon and Billie." Virgil said grabbing a whole lot of cream from his face.

"I couldn't agree more; lets do it!" Scott screamed, as he stared at us. He grabbed an armful of the cream and started to run at us, oh no. It went from a neat room to a battlefield full of cream and foam. John and Alice walked back in with part of Scott's dirt bike and pink hair gel, and the looks on their faces were screaming; "What the hell happened in here and don't you dare put that stuff on us!"

Alan walked back in because he forget his gaming console and stared at the scene, laughing his head off.

"What happened in here?" Alice asked, I turned to her and threw a bit of cream at her face, I shrugged my shoulders. She ran towards us and started to bathe us in whipped cream and the battle resumed, Alan joined in the fun as well. We all turned to John before he smirked and was just about to leave, when Alice smothered a whole lot of cream in his face and jumped on him. When he got up, John looked like Santa Claus, we couldn't contain our laughter.

"Oh it is so on! To war we go!" He yelled, what is up with my siblings? We are a special kind of strange, all of us, not just me and Billie. We walk out, soaked in cream and joking around, before we see our dad...standing in the kitchen? "Dad before you begin, I just want to sa-" Scott started before he was cut off with a hand in his direction, signalling him to be quiet for now.

"Kids, we need to talk, all of us. But first, go and clean and change, I don't want seven pavlovas in my lounge" He said jokingly, but we didn't laugh, we just walked upstairs and came back moments later to see dad, sitting in his chair beside the one mum used to occupy. We don't sit on the couches but instead, we lie and sit on the floor.

"I know these past years haven't been...encouraging or supportive in any way, but I want to change all that, I want to spend time with all of you. I'm sorry if I ever abandoned you here by your selfs and had to isolate myself in work to get away from the reminder of of your mother, but I'm willing to change."Dad, willing to change? The guy has removed us completely from his life and expects us to come running back to him?

"I'll tell you what, how about, the eight of us, do something after you guys finish school this year. We can spend time together and get to know each other more. I want to learn more about the stuff you do and overall, I just want to do that with you. I understand if you don't want to, I just...I've been a horrible father, who leaves 7 children by themselves? If I stayed here, I would be around you more and you wouldn't have gotten into trouble. I'm sorry." We look at him, before we look at each other, showing looks of understanding and confusion,we'd probably need to discuss this later. We want our dad to be with us again like before he occupied himself in his work. "I never meant to abandon you, I just needed to get away from the reminder of your mother, which somewhat revolves around the seven of you." Why is he blaming us for him leaving us behind?

"It's not in a bad way. Scott takes after your mothers confidence." I turned to Scott, he couldn't help but smile at the comment, our mother was indeed ready to fight or rebel against anything at any time. "John takes after her fascination of astronomy and science" I could see from the corner of my eyes, John also smiling. "Virgil takes after her musical and artistic talents" Virgil couldn't help but smile as well before he went to lean against Scott and John. That only left Alice, Alan, Billie and myself for him to describe.

"Gordon takes after your mothers fun loving spirit" That was obviously true, mum and I used to joke around all the time; anytime, anyplace. "Alan takes all of your mothers personality traits as well as her eyes" Scott ruffled Alan's hair and I couldn't help but do it to, before I knew it the older Tracy brothers dog piled on the little kid. We all laughed, but he never mentioned Alice or Billie.

"What about Billie + Alice dad?" Scott asked. Dad couldn't help but chuckle and reply; "You're sisters are spitting images of your mother, they take after her in every respect except Billie's sandy blonde hair." The two girls smiled and ran to hug him, then Alan, then myself, before we knew it, all seven children were hugging a 54 year old man. The seven of us looked at each other and without words being shared, we all agreed let dad have a go at connecting with us again, we hugged him tighter and released before standing in a group. Scott picked Alan up, John held Alice close and Virgil held both Billie and I close.

"Dad, we understood why you needed to go away" exclaimed Scott

"But you could have at least spent some time with us at home" followed by John

"You haven't been a terrible father, you leaving us brought all the siblings closer together" Virgil explained

"No family can achieve that in years, and you also taught us responsibility and we learnt a lot about each other." Alice elaborated

"Yeah, even though you don't know much about us" I began

"We are more than happy to see you come home" Billie continued

"We love you dad" Alan concluded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: John's POV:

He smiled at all of us and could tell that he was very grateful to have seven reminders of our mum. Scott walked up to him and told him something we couldn't really hear, but Scott pointed dad towards the office. I'm guessing Scott will have a full on talk with dad. Things were about to change and that's how things should be.

"I'm sorry if I yelled at you dad, it's just, you never spent time with us. Plus we were in worried about Alice, I know you feel guilty, but if you're willing to change, I take back everything I said to you." Scott started before walking away with dad and all of us standing there, in our pyjamas, with some cream still stuck in our hair.

2 weeks later

"Can you please tell us where we are going? I'm starting to get extremely bored!" My youngest brother exclaimed, as threw his arms in the air. Dad had taken us straight to the local airstrip after we finished school early, he told us to pack things that will occupy us for a long time as well as to pack for warm weather, maybe we are going to tropical island. We took off and have been on the private family jet for 2/12 hours.

"Did you pack what you needed?" The twins said unison, Gordon was on his tablet, probably playing games or finding new pranking tutorials. Billie was drawing something in her book, as well as listening to music, I myself am reading a book, always do. Alice, well she's laying into my shoulder sound asleep, she always is prettiest when asleep. Virgil, he was asleep, until Alan annoyed him and so, is now playing a couple of games with my petulant little brother. Scott's up front in the cockpit, co-piloting the the plane with dad. "Hey, how much longer until we land and where are we going? All I can see is ocean" my little squidy brother asks.

"To answer your question, Gordon, just look to you left!" My father says estatically, his attitude making us all jump to the left of the plane. We couldn't believe it, an island, it was beautiful. Mountainous, yet surrounded in jungle and crystal clear waters, this is the perfect holiday destination. And just on the highest mountain there, stood a...house. Holy...what? A big house with 2 pools and its so beautiful, modern as well. I'm liking this already and everyone's jaw, except dads is open in agap. He lowers the plane in altitude, placing his hands in front of Scott and snapping his fingers to get him out of his trance.

We jump in our seats as we land on the dirt tarmac and exit the plane carrying our bags and we just stop and stare and the house and island itself. Dad comes out moments later, after doing his post flight checks and smiles at how we just stand there. "You coming kids?" We don't listen, we're just to busy admiring the house. He laughs to himself and looks to all of us before walking off, us still standing like statues. "I guess by the time you'll be finished standing there, all the ice cream in the freezer will be gone"

"Yeah, that's great..." We all say in uniso- wait, WHAT?! We turn to each other and scream out to dad and eventually follow him. "WAIT! Save the ice cream!" Dad laughed as we caught up to him, then ran into the house. Scott being on the cross country team gave him the advantage and he arrived at the house first. We rummaged the kitchen for the ice cream, the seven of us each got a tub ran out and sat our selves by the pool. Dad went inside and placed all of our bags, I'm guessing in our rooms before he came back out and stood there crossing his arms. "Can you please explain why there are 7 ice cream tub lids on the kitchen floor and why my 7 crazy children are out side with the ice cream?" All of us turn to each and then back to him, before Gordon stood up and acted...British.

"Oh I'm sorry old chap, but don't mention the delicious dessert known as ice cream disappearing out of nowhere otherwise it sends us all insane. And if I were you old chap, you'd put on a good show and come and eat some with us" we all laughed at Gordon's well put performance and dad walked back inside only to come out with some and sit down with us. We all started to talk to dad, and we didn't feel weird, we talked as if it was just the siblings, yet it brought a whole lot more conversation and debates. It went on for hours until we found the sun setting in the horizon and so sat there as a family and watched the scene being set in front of us. I held Alice really close, I could see at the corner of my eye, Scott held Alan close and Virgil held the twins close together as well.

"It's getting dark, we should head inside, I'll show you around the place." Dad offered we were all eager to get inside and see the place, I mean it's huge, who knows what awaits inside. We get shown the kitchen, dining roo- oh my god! Is that a sunken lounge?! And the rest of the house except our rooms. We walk down a hallway and find 7 rooms, widely spread, but joined by a bathroom each and walk in wardrobe. The order of the rooms were Scott, Alan, myself, Alice, Billie, Gordon and Virgil, the room far to the left underneath the staircase is dads room and next to it, his office. We walked into the rooms- they are amazing, each room had one of our favourite colours. Scott had blue, Alan had red, I had orange, Alice had crimson, Billie had an aquamarine, Gordon had yellow and Virgil had green. It also had a couple of our favourite things in there which interested us and we just couldn't contain our happiness. The rooms are awesome! The person who owns the place has really thought it through and I can't believe dad was able to rent it for the holidays!

We unpack, run and jump into the sunken lounge, we actually sunk into the sunken lounge. Dad walked in and stood there, smiling. "So what do you think about Tracy Island?" We stare at him; Tracy Island? As in, our own private island?!

"Tracy Island?" All of us siblings say in unison, with shock and a bit of happiness.

"Yeah, our own private island, you would not believe how many designs I had to come up with to get it perfect for you guys! Would you guys like to live here, permanently?" He asks before seeing our faces and walking away but he turns when he hears us say something.

"YES! Dad it's perfect! We want to to live here!" we all say, smiling our best. He walked off to his own room and fell asleep- I know because you can hear him; he's a loud snorer, its 9:30pm after all. I can't believe we are going to live on our own private island! How cool is that?!All of us decided to watch a movie- something appropriate, something that everyone likes and doesn't scare the sh-

"Guys we've debated the movie choice for an hour! Lets just watch TV" Scott yells. "But first, everyone take 5, get what you need, do what you have to and all that" everyone except me, darts out of the lounge and towards their rooms and the kitchen. Alice walks back in and slumps next to me, lying into my shoulder, her hair in a plait.

"What's the date, Jupiter?" My little Alic- what is she wearing? She's wearing my NASA shirt, it basically slips over her, it's that loose. She has to keep pulling it up time after time. Luckily she's wearing a singlet and shorts underneath, otherwise she'd be in her underwear.

"One; why are you wearing my NASA shirt? Two; what's so important?"

"Answer the damn question!" She snapped at me, kind of making me want to jump of the cliff and dive into the ocean. Billie runs over and takes her away from me- thank you Billie, I owe you. She drags Alice into the bathroom and calms her down- she's having one of her womanhood moments. Virgil, Gordon and Scott walk back in seeing me, sitting there and scared out of my mind.

"Why is Alice...?" Virgil points towards the girls in the bedroom. Billie walked out of Alice's room- only girls get girls and only boys get boys. She sunk herself into the soft cushioning bean bag. Scott and Gordon jump into the lounge and Virgil heads towards the kitchen. He comes back moments later with a drink, placing himself next to me. "It's her time of the month again, isn't it? Should have seen it coming"

"Wow Sherlock, what gave you the indication? But this is not how she usually acts, I don't know what it is, probably the trauma from Matt. She's in bed." she said rubbing her neck- she's tired. "Hey John what's the time?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: John's POV:

"It's 10:35pm. I'm gonna hit the sack, you guys going to bed?" I noticed that how it was just the twins, Scott, Virgil and myself- it's just that, one; Alan's usually up until we go to bed and two; we all go to bed at the same time.

"Yeah" they all said in unison, we all headed back into our rooms closing the doors simotaneously. I change into my shirt and shorts and duck into bed, I especially like what dad did to my ceiling- he put a star wallpaper on my ceiling and when it's dark, it glows a pure white.

1 hour later

I can't believe I'm still awake, even though the night sky brings me to sleep, I can't sleep- either because I know something's wrong or Alice is awake. KNOCK KNOCK."Johnnie? You awake?" I walk over to the door, pretending to be sleepy, and I open it. There standing was my little girl, still in my NASA shirt- she loves me. She'll know I'm lying- watch this. I fake a yawn to try and put her off.

"I was asleep, until you knocked on my door"

"John, please, I know when you're lying, and there's a classic case of it!" I told you, she knows me too well. "I can't get to sleep" she admits.

"You too? Wanna bunk with me?" I ask her. Every time when neither of us can sleep we bunk together- it's a Tracy sibling thing.

She walks in and jumps into my double bed, getting comfortable already. "So how come you can't sleep Ali? Nightmares?" Hey, even though she's 14, she can still get graphic ones.

"No John, I just have a feeling. Why do you think dad bought the island?" She asks, I never really thought about that, I was just admiring it, rather than thinking about its purpose and reasons. "Don't know. He probably bought the island to spend time with us." I said, starting to think more about it.

"I think dad bought the island to protect us." I turn to her, hugging her with one arm. " I mean there are reasons, I think it's what Matt said to him. Remember when we were at court, after he pushed you and me violently, he went over to dad and whispered something, something which made dad flinch and show an expression of hatred and fear. He did it to protect us. Then again, that's not my only reason for being up so late. I'm gonna miss my friends"

I knew instantly what she meant, she misses Drew, I think those 2 would make a cute couple, she has a crush on him for sure. "By friends, you mean friend and by friend, you mean Drew. You miss him, don't you?"

"Well yeah, he's my best friend, he is like a younger version of you. I miss him" she says, crossing her arms and rubbing them.

"Only because you have a crush on him!" I started, oh this was going to be fun."WHAT!? No! No I do not!" She was starting to blush, she was lying, she did have a crush on this guy- it was visable. "John, that is obsurd!"

"You wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him, you want to be with him, you want to cuddle him..." I started to sing, just to annoy her.

"John shut up and go to sleep"

"You know that could actually happen, if someone wasn't making a racket!" someone yelled at us from the doorway- Scott, and he was carrying Alan, who was dead asleep and Virgil carrying the twins.

"You guys can't sleep either?" I ask looking at Virgil, how he managed to carry both of them, I will never know. He hates getting disturbed in his sleep.

"Well, that's quite obvious Sherlock, you want a medal with that?" My artistic brother asks sarcastically.

"And I regret asking you that. The twins...asleep?" I got out of bed and so did Alice, we walked over to our siblings to find 3 mischievous children dead set asleep, or so we thought.

"Yeah, well guess what, we could be asleep, if some people weren't talking!" Both of the twins got up and jumped off Virgil before saying it in unison. They both started to walk towards my bed.

"Hold up! What are you doing?" I ask before any of them could actually get in. I push all of them, except Alice, outside in the hall. "Does my room look like a lounge?"

"Great idea John!" Gordon yelled, all of us staring at him. I'm sorry, what? "We'll all bunk in the lounge tonight! Grab some pillows and blankets and let's do it! Let's go" We all smiled and grabbed our stuff before throwing them in the lounge and lying down all together, luckily the lounge carpet was soft enough to act like a bed. We started to talk for a bit before Alan got up grumpily from his pillow and yelled;

"For the love of ice cream...SHUT UP!"

We all look at him, small and young he may be, but trust me, the kids got attitude. We all lie in a circle, our heads touching each other, suprinsingly we get to sleep right away. Whenever one of us was scared, a little sibling sleepover would be the cure. Another chapter in our lives begin on the very beautiful Tracy Island.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Scott's POV:

4 years later

"International Rescue? The Thunderbirds?" We all say in unison, it's only the 4 of us; John, myself, Virgil and Gordon- dad wanted to talk to the girls and Alan seperately. We stare at each other with confusion and curiosity, why would he pull this kind of stunt off? A couple of years ago, Alan and Billie had to stay on the island with dad, to look after him and not make him fully alone, while the rest of us went to go live our own lives. Billie studies as well but from the island and every now and then her tutor would call her to Essex and discuss her curriculum, she would stay a maximum of two weeks in Essex every trip.

I became an Air Force pilot and a top ranking officer. John is in the process of becoming an astronaut- he's soon getting a degree in astrophysics, since he left his other degree in telecommunications for training. Virgil is part time working as a doctor- he graduated early, lucky bastard. Alice is in her second last year at college, studying mechanics to do something in engineering, the same degree Billie's doing really. Gordon...well he's part of an adolescent organisation where he's moving constantly- so we rarely keep in contact with him or know where he his.

At first I thought Dad wanted to get rid of us 3 years ago, but he had his reasons. When he told all of us to come back to live on the island, we thought it was out of desperation- but when he told us he only got rid of us so that he could plan something major for us, we understood and so here we are.

"Yes: an organisation dedicated to to saving lives globally and out in space 24/7, any day- however some days I will shut down the organisation if the time comes. It will be fast responding group of 5 veichles, I designed myself with the help of an engineer." He pulls up a diagram on the holographic projector.

"A space station, which can receive any signal and communicate with any person and organisation around the globe." My dad started, I look at the designs of it, seems interesting, it was silver and bronze with red, yellow, orange, green and blue lines in the ring. I look over to John, his eyes widening, he desperately wanted that one. "It includes a gravity ring, in which is used as the living headquarters as well as a monitoring area and a communications hub used to receive or make calls to base or anywhere in the world, as well as to keep track of the organisation."

After he told us about the space station in the hologram, he flicked his hand right to show a yellow th...what is that? "A submarine- able to go to extreme depths in oceans, including first aid tubes, able to send rescuees to the surface to meet with another ship - more on that later." As he was describing the workings and features about the submarine, I couldn't help but look at Gordon, he loves the ocean and the water- always has and always will. He stared at it with interest, which actually surprises me, Gordon's not the one to pay attention in lectures. I could tell John and Gordon would do anything to get their hands on those stunning machines.

"A space rocket- used for space rescues and assisting the space station occasionally. It's the biggest of all of the veichles, with ion fusion engines and 3 arms in the case of stabilising other veichles. It uses the most fuel, yet is really useful, it holds a maximum number of people at 5." I'd have to say, I wouldn't mind the veichle, but I knew that maybe one of the other two will be better than this one. If anything, I'd think Alan would love this one or even Billie. None of my other brothers seem to have an interest in this one, I don't blame them.

"A heavy duty and demolition veichle..." As soon as he said the second last veichle, Virgil's head shot up from the ground as he sat up straight and tuned into the describing and functions of the green thing. "...able to fly to extreme heights, it has 6 jets- 4 at the bottom and 2 at the back, used to assist landing or flying. With the help of 6 modules- it's able to carry and create smaller veichles used for more delicate operations in situations- it also holds the submarine previously mentioned in Pod 4." I have to admit, it's pretty cool, being able to construct smaller veichles to help in more delicate situations, I want that one, but what's the last one li-

"And finally- a supersonic jet, able to fly at a maximum speed of 15,000 miles p/hour, it is the fastest of all of the veichles and will be the first responder to any problem. It's jets can be modified to increase or decrease speed, as it uses the same amount of power in its engines as the space rocket. It also has aerials as it can be controlled by the pilot when they're out of the veichle" As he talked more about it, I stared at it and I could feel 3 pairs of eyes from my brothers looking at me- they know this is the one I want, and no one is going to take it away from me- as long as I get, I'm in! "So, you boys in?"

We all looked at each other and yelled out, with excitement and eagerness: "Yes!" He was happy, he knew he could count on his kids to join him in a case like this. He got up and so did we, but as I got up, I could feel that all four of us had a question each.

"Dad, how long until the organisation comes into action?" The youngest brother out of us asked. He was eager to know more, I think we all were!

"It doesn't come into operation for another 6 months, for the meantime, you, me, your sisters, little brother and the engineer are only people who know about it. Oh by the way, I offered the engineer and his son, a family friend, who's done quite a lot for me in the past, his wife and daughter to come and stay with us on the island, it's the least I could do. And Grandma might have invited herself to come and stay here as well" we grunted and sighed at the fact that grandma has to come and join us: we love her, but, she's just to pushy and attached to all of us. Either than that, he was happy to have us all back.

"Is that why you wanted us to all come back to the island and live here again?" Virgil asked, wanting confirmation, but most of all excited to be a part of International Rescue. Dad looked to all of us and nodded as we came into a group hug, before I had to ask a question myself.

"Who's gonna pilot what veichle dad?" I added with excitement, I had to have that jet!

"Well first of all, they won't be called veichles, they'll be called Thunderbirds. The space station; Thunderbird 5 will be the responsibility of John, the submarine; Thunderbird 4 will be driven by Gordon, the space rocket; Thunderbird 3 will be operated by me, the demolition and heavy duty plane; Thunderbird 2 will be controlled by Virgil and the supersonic jet; Thunderbird 1 will be flown by Scott."

I knew it, I knew it! I knew dad will give the ones we desperately wanted! All four of us were smiling and jumping around with joy, before all of us brothers started to jump on each other, John stopped completely. I'm guessing he had a question; "Wait, what about Alan and the girls? Would they be a part of International Rescue?" I was too eager about the Thunderbirds that I forgot about Alan and the girls, but obviously dad will let them be a part of it- it's a family organisation after all.

"Well actually..." He started before sitting back down, all of us boys still standing "Your sisters and younger brother won't be a part of the organisation"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Scott's POV

"WHAT?!" We all yelled, all of the Tracy siblings had gone through hell and back together- we've never spilt up! Never had and never will! "You can't do that!" Gordon yelled, he was upset at the fact that himself and his older brothers could be able to join and his sisters, more importantly his twin couldn't join- that's what we were all thinking. "They have as much of a right to join the Thunderbirds as we do! You have to let them join!"

"I told myself the exact same thing! I'm only doing this because one; I don't want the girls to get hurt, two; Alan is too young to be a part of it, three: only my four older sons and myself could hold the responsibility of running International Rescue" We stared at him, crossing our arms and showing faces of anger. "I'm only doing it out of safety for them." Dad was starting to get quite annoyed.

"If you won't let Alice, Billie and Alan join, then I'm out!" John exclaimed. We all stared at him, he was throwing an oppurtunity to follow his dream out the window, but I knew his reasons were relevant.

"Yeah if you don't let Billie join, I'm out! We're twins dad, we go through everything together." Gordon started.

"All of the Tracy siblings have been through hell and back dad, we've gone through everything together! So why is this any different?" Virgil continued. John, Gordon and Virgil had made their minds up- if the girls and Alan weren't in, then they're out. I was on the same page, but I knew dad, he wanted to look out for them and so I thought of a way to include all of us in the organisation.

"Maybe this could be a win-win situation" I stated, all of them looking at me, as if I didn't know what I was talking about and I was talking crazy. John motioned his hand, asking me to continue and elaborate. "Well, all of us could get what we want. If the girls studied tele-communications, they could help John with the missions, they can relive some work for him. They can keep record of our progress on Tracy Island and send it to John. Alan on the other hand could be an astronaut in training and help dad in the rocket, and only on major emergencies, will we all go together, leaving John and dad to keep track of our progress.

"At least the girls and Alan would be safe, all of the Tracy siblings will be a part of the Thunderbirds, and we'd all be together. Besides, dads friend Kyrano, his daughter is quite cute and Alan's age, so for Alan to flirt with her, you might wanna keep an eye on the kid. What do you think?" I finished retelling my plan, John and Gordon smiling at me, Virgil was looking at...what is he looking at? He's looking at dads phone, I'm guessing a picture of Kyrano's daughter. "She is quite cute."

"VIRGIL! She is 7 years younger than you!" John and myself scream at him. We were just mucking around. "I agree with Scott, if that happens, I'm definitely in." My next younger brother announced.

"Same here!" Virgil and Gordon say in unison. I guess it's 4-1, sorry dad, majority rules! He laughs while looking at the floor, crossing his arms, just trying to comprehend what just happened. Alice was right- the connection between the 7 of us is strong, no family can achieve that in years.

"If it makes everyone happy, then I guess, we have 3 new recruits to join the Thunderbirds." When he said those words, we looked at each other, hugging him so tight, before Alice, Billie and Alan walked in. Holy crap! They've grown up so fast. When we all walked into the house, we didn't see the girls or Alan but walked right through to dads office. Billie is mature and more beautiful than ever, she wore jeans and a sports top with her hair open and her eyes more vibrant than ever when she was little. Alice is the same but she's wearing glasses and her hair is longer, up to her waist and what is she wearing? Black flare denim shorts with a tight three quarter sleeve top which had all of our favourite colours and converse? She looked like an Miami FBI agent.

Alice is always surprising us- when she was growing up, all she'd ever wear were dresses, skirts and tops- it was rare to see her in pants or shorts. Alan on the other hand, looked normal than ever, wearing a top with his favourite hoodie and shorts- typical Allie. All 4 brothers stared at the girls, John and Gordon's jaw dropped- their girls have grown up so fast. The girls ran over to the two and hugged them so tight, I think John was turning red. We all came together for a sibling hug and eventually fell over into a pile of siblings.

"OK, future mechanic suffering from boys on top of her!" Alice said, making us all jump off and act 'normal'. "So what's the deal dad, why'd you bring us back?" He sat all of us down, told the girls and Alan about International Rescue and the veichles, the girls showing an interest and Alan being Alan. Dad also told them how us boys were excited until he told them that the 3 couldn't join, and that's why he wanted to talk to them seperately. How we threatened to leave and so was left to agree that every sibling should be apart of the organisation. "Typical Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon" Ali commented, this was the perfect time to grab the girls and throw them in the pool, but that will come soon.

"I agree, Alice. Dad you could have just told us, we would have reacted more maturely than the boys" Billie stated, sharing a look to us, before sharing a fist pump with Alice. OK that's it! I whisper to John, Virgil and Gordon that we had throw them in the pool, they agreed and so waited for the right moment.

"So, is everyone in?" My dad asks all of us, wanting final confirmation from all of us.

"I'm in" The girls stated simotaneously, giving us the green light to be a part of the Thunderbirds. "We're in!" All us boys yelled. We smiled at each other, the grins on our faces wider than ever.

"So it's offical- Thunderbirds Are Go!" My dad announces before hugging us all, as we left and headed towards the pool, the girls in the front. Now was the time to pounce, John and I grabbed Alice and Virgil and Gordon grabbed Billie as we ran outside and threw them in simotaneously. When they resurfaced, oh no- they are angry. "Guys!?" They yelled at us, we couldn't contain our laughter.

"What did we do?" I asked them and before I knew it, I was in their condition. I resurfaced to find John and Virgil in the pool as well, Gordon standing smugly on the side of the pool. "Gordon!" The three of us yell.

"The prank king's back baby! Yeah! Can't touch this hottie!" He was being the total idiot he was daily- and when I mean was, he still is. He was mucking around before he was pushed in, as well as our little Allie. Alan shoved himself and Gordon in at the same time. When he resurfaced, we floated around him, he knew what was going to happen. "Guys it was just joke, I mean you know, I prank you, you prank me, that's how it works these days. Please don't hurt me" we look at him before jumping on top of him and push him under before this somehow became a pool pranking party/welcoming/ I don't know. I love my siblings, but we are frickin weird.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: John's POV:

3 years later

"Scottie, Johnnie, Virg, Gordo! How's everything over there?" I hear Alice ask, International Rescue has been doing excellently over the past few years. I came down for month while Alan mans the station. My ginger hair flails all over as I try and fight the wind- windy weather, I hate it. The 4 of us had been called to the south east of Asia, where a series of natural disasters hit Malaysia and the place is disastrous. Scott's 24, I'm 23, Virgil's 22, Alice and the twins are 20 and Alan is 16. Dad is on a business trip, he won't be back in till tonight. "Everything's going alright here Ali, how are Billie and Alan?" I ask.

"Just fine- focus on the building 2 miles northwest of you, see it?" She commands, she's been doing great, even though it's stressful and Billie is extremely sick, she's my little strong girl and is running like a well oiled machine.

"What about it?"

"It's the tallest building in the city, underneath it was some natural resources, before it was mined to extinction. The grounds stable, but with the winds and minor earthquakes add gravity could equal a massive cave in, thus trapping the 50 people inside. You need to get Thunderbrid 2 to the building and evacuate them, ASAP!" She yelled, making sure I was paying attention as she spoke to me from her holographic figure from my watch.

"FAB" I say, she turned to the other screen to keep track of the activity. I look up and see the building, it was starting to sway side to side. I turned back to my wrist to contact my other brothers. "Scott, Virgil, you got that?"

"FAB" they said simotaneously, I could hear Thunderbird 2's engines roaring to life as I saw it lift and head to the building. Gordon was with me, we were clearing and evacuating everyone else from the city as well as providing first aid to those in need and stabilising anything. Trust me, we are all scared, but I think Alice was the most scared, she didn't want to loose 4 brothers in one go and we certainly didn't want to loose the girls. A couple of hours went by and we started to finish our job here in Malaysia, another successful mission for the Thunderbirds.

On the way back in Thunderbird 1 and 2, I started to contact Alice to request permission for landing and to check up on Thunderbird 5, as we were only 5 mins out from Tracy Island. We landed not long after, as we rushed out from the two machines and headed up stairs to get something to eat. A few moments later we found ourselves raiding the cupboards and fridge to find something to eat- hey we're boys after all. "If I knew you guys were that hungry, I would have at least made you something" A lovely Malaysian women announced- Onaha. She's married to dads friend, Kyrano, who is also our housekeeper and her daughter Tin Tin is the one that Alan definatly has a crush on.

"Sorry Onaha, we're just really hungry, and besides we wouldn't want to put you through any stress." Gordon started as he stuffed his mouth with...a,whole lot of stuff. "I'm gonna go see Billie, I heard she's getting better!" He ran out still wearing his flight suit, our suits are just white with our favourite colours outlined on the edges. He was carrying a whole lot of stuff as he nearly pushed Alice over as she walked in. She pointed to Gordon with confusion and curiosity, but was more than happy to see us home. "So how was Malaysia?" She asked messing my hair, before grabbing something herself to eat- to be specific, my chocolate. Nobody steals my chocolate! I let it go, but I will get her back. Scott started the conversation, he told about how it was frightengly unusal how an earthquake and tsunami happened simoutaneously. It went on to Virgil he talked about the structure of the building and how it looked sabotaged, but it was nothing major.

"How's Alan and Billie?" Scott asked, he put aside missions and focused on his siblings, he worried for us and we did the same for him. Alice paused for a moment, before she told us about the younger two.

"Alan's okay, he's going alright up on 5, and by alright I mean he keeps falling over and keeps injuring himself, he broke his arm before you guys landed. Gravity- it can be harsh. Billie's in a better condition, it just seems to be a bug, she's asleep at the moment, but that won't be for long with her twin causing havoc. Things are OK with them. On the other hand, I'm tired as hell, I've been awake for 1 1/2 days for those missions in Asia and I've got a spitting migraine, I'm gonna sleep hard tonight." She rubbed her head before falling backwards onto the floor. We all jumped to tend to her, she collapsed. I carry her up to her room, she's actually quite light and place her into her bed. Billie better get well soon, otherwise Alice is gonna suffer from insomnia.

I come back downstairs to find Scott and Virgil talking to the twins as well as Kyrano, Tin Tin and Onaha, they seemed to have overnight bags. I walked over, curious to know what the heck they are doing. "We are going off the island for a week to visit some relatives who are desperate for us. I'm sorry we should have told you earlier, but you'll manage, right?" Kyrano stated, we all look to him, even Alan, who faced them in holographic form.

"I think we'll be fine Kyrano, the girls will look after us, they'll cook, cause we are hopeless at that. And we'll look after them, dad will be back later from his business trip in New York" I added, Scott and Virgil jumped, they didn't notice I walked right up behind them, I received two whacks to the back of my head- on from Scott, one from Virgil. "We'll be fine" I said, deathly, as I eyed my two brothers, don't hit me- not even playfully otherwise I will land the space elevator from 5 on you. Moments later, Kyrano, Onanha and Tin Tin left the island, leaving us to do...chaotic things, according to Gordon. I turned to Billie, worried about her condition. "So Billie, when did you get better?"

She stared at me, nervous about what she was about to say- I can tell, I've known her for 20 years ever since birth, she's hiding something. "Uh...well, I had bug for a while. But I'm ready to get back to work." Cough it up Billie, what are you hiding?

"It's a good thing that you're better, Alice collapsed today in the kitchen- she's tired as hell, she hasn't slept for 1 1/2 days because of those backload of rescues in Asia, working all by herself." I say forgetting that my other little sister was hiding something for the moment- I didn't want anything bad to happen to the girls.

"She hasn't slept in 2 days? Geez, I feel kinda bad for faking to be sick yesterday- I thought it be a simple mission- not a firecracker of them." She said, rubbing her head and face, she must feel bad for faking to be si-WHAT?!

"I'm sorry what?! You faked being sick?!" I scream at her, Gordon standing in front of her, defending his twin. "Why did you do that?!" I wasn't pissed at her for being selfish, but I was pissed that she'd do that. I sigh before looking at her sympathetically. "I'm not gonna get pissed at you for doing that, but you're gonna pay her back for it, sometime this week" I pulled her into a hug, I knew she was angry at herself for doing that.

"I'm sorry, I was just being petualnt as I was when I was 10 years old" what...the...heck? Since when did Billie Esther Tracy turn from a prank loving girl to a mature little lady? I had to look at Gordon, his expression was priceless, he never expected to see his twin like this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Billie's POV:

"Since when did little Billie turn from a prank loving maniac to a little lady?" John said as he playfully put his hand to my forehead to check for a fever. I pushed his hand away and hugged him again. The atmosphere was quiet, until it was interrupted by the alarms going off in the house indicating a rescue needing to take place, Alice ran in as if she had hours of sleep - wow that was fast. Alan appeared in the hologram and described to us the situation, it wasn't a pretty one.

"The coast along the British Channel has experienced seismic activity, collapsed and is creating a landslide closing in towards Portsmouth, the city has been hit with massive winds and the damage and destruction is increasing by the minute,so this will be a big one." My little brother has grown up so much, he's so mature, but still knows how to have fun; he floats in space, wearing is flight suit, red and white, with his hair ruffled all over.

"We'll need everyone on this one- Alan can you handle it?" Scott asked, worried for his little baby brother. John, Virgil, Alice, Gordon and I left to change while Scott stood there in the lounge, thinking of possible solutions for the scenario- this was major.

Hours Later

Jeez, this was a big one- all you could see was debris and rubble all over the place. I still think back to the past couple of days- Alice not getting sleep in 2 days? I really have pushed the limit- I owe it to her, she's always looked out for me and grew me up as well as helping me in situations. I'm snapped out of my trance when my twin places his fingers in front of my face and snapping them. "Wha- What?" I say quickly, Gordon looking at me with a worrying face.

Whenever one of us was upset or unlike ourselves, the boys would all make this face, which annoyed me and Alice and made us say nothing. Us girls however, stand there crossing our arms with deadly looks and boys spill everything without a second command, just like that.

We somehow arrived at Portsmouth in less than 2 hours in Thunderbird 2, obviously TB 1 getting there first, Alice and John were with Scott responding to anything, leaving Virgil, Gordon and I to come later and do heavy lifting. I saw Alice and John in the town stabilising stuff and rescuing those in hard to reach areas, Gordon and myself evacuating those in houses about to go over the cliff and into the sinkhole and coast. Thunderbirds, 1 and 2 lifted a whole building or two of its position and place it somewhere- releasing a flood of people, water, debris and screams for help- obviously my twin, Alice, myself and John standing by - for the more delicate stuff.

After hours and hours of evacuating, stabilising, providing first aid and other stuff, the sweat, dirt and blood was visible on our suits. We were just about to head back in the Thunderbirds, when my head twitched and so did Alice's at the sound of a man and a young girl screaming for help- we never leave anybody behind. I looked to Alice and I knew she had the same idea as me, John and Gordon decided to ride back in TB1 together with Scott, leaving us with Virgil. We were going up on the lift, we weren't far from the ground, about 2 meters or so, we both jumped, all of our brothers screaming into our ear pieces- John and Gordon the most angry.

"What are you doing?!"John and Gordon yelled in unison, they cared for us girls, nothing and no one was going to make us cry with them around. We started running towards the screaming man and girl, near the edge of the cliff- that's not good. "Where are you going?" The pair once again screaming into our ear pieces.

"A man and a small girl, I'm guessing his daughter, is stuck on the cliff, TB 2 grab Gordon and John and meet us down there, TB 1, do a fly by." I yelled, running and jumping over bits of debris, so was Alice, our uniforms getting dirtier and sweatier as we ran closer. Our uniforms are short sleeved with fingerless gloves, easy for us to grab things and to keep us from turning into a furnace. We got to the cliff, I could see the man and his daughter, he looks so vaguely familiar- I'll remember it later. I heard the engines of Thunderbird 2, hovering above us, sending down the lift with Gordon and John on it, holding out their hands and arms to collect us.

The man handed his girl up to us then to the two brothers standing before us. The coastline started to fall down a nd shift and we started reaching our hands out to the man. His face was masked, his hoodie covering his face, he didn't want to move- he was basically being a stubborn ass. We yelled at him to move, but he wouldn't budge. The cliff started to shake, making Thunderbird 2 go a bit higher, making the reach between our brothers and ourselves nearly impossible.

"Come on! Jump!" The two yelled as they held the railings really tightly, extending their hands to us. We had no choice, the man had disappeared, possibly fell with the rubble, and so we jumped as high as we could. Our hands were so close to each other, but we felt a heavy weight on our hips, it was the guy, he pulled us down. My fingers brushed Gordons as I saw his expression and John's, they were scared and so was Alice and myself. We fell down fast, towards the rocky beaches of the coast, the man holding onto us tightly. "BILLIE! ALICE! NO!" I heard our 5 brothers yell our names, we were going to die. We passed through a thick cloud of fog, we couldn't see the two machines or our 4 brothers anymore.

"What are you doing?!" The two of us yelled, Alice placing back his hood, we faced hi- What?! I can't believe he's here. I thought he was gone away for good! "You...What are you doing?" He smiled to both of us before we landed in a plane, we hit the ground pretty badly, we both winced in pain , rubbing shoulders and arms. I heard yelling, I could see two figures diving down with cables towards us before loosing them in the fog and heard Thunderbirds 1 + 2; Help us, guys. I turned to Alice, but I couldn't see much because my eyes were closing...really...fast...

"Alice! Billie! Do you read us?! GIRLS! Are you okay?! Don't leave us! Are you responsive?!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Jeff's POV:

"What do you mean they're gone?!" I can't believe both of my little girls have just been taken away from me, I lost Lucille and now I lost both of my daughters. I arrived movements before to find all 5 boys in the lounge, quiet than ever. I went into my office after being told about Alice and Billie, I filled some details out, before I found the news re-telling the events of today in Portsmouth, they mentioned the presumed death of two recruits of International Rescue, I switched it off, I couldn't stand it. I buried myself in my hands and started to cry. What would Lucille do in a time like this? She'd probably tell me everything's going to be okay and that the girls could look after themselves and comfort us all. Lucy, wherever you are, look after the girls, wherever they are, please.

I heard a knock on my door, the 5 boys came into the office, John and Gordon the most depressed- I wouldn't blame them- Gordon just lost his twin and John just lost his little girl. Both of the twins have been with each other ever since the day they were born and John always stood by Alice ever she was born. Alan stood inbetween Scott and Virgil, both of them squeezing his shoulders, all of them staring into the ground, silently crying. Scott decided to tell me more, he was kicking himself, both his little sisters had gone, forever. "Dad, if we went with the girls down to the cliff by foot, they'd be here. It's our fault they are gone."

"No Scott, it's not our fault, it's yours!" Gordon yells as he faces Scott poking his chest, his eyes meeting with Scott's. Gordon was gutsy going against the eldest son. John would usually go over to hold him back, but he just stood there rubbing his arms as he crossed them, still looking at the floor.

"What did you mean it's my fault?! I didn't do anything!" Scott rebutted, the rebellious side of Lucy showing.

"Exactly! You could have at least looked out for them! And be the leader you are and suggest something else!" He yelled, I knew Gordon cared about Billie, his voice was starting to crack, but he kept a straight face and wasn't going to back down- I knew, I was the same as a kid.

"Gordon, you need to calm down, this isn't helping!" Virgil screams in his face, both Alan and Virgil are holding the two brothers back. Great- now there's a fight at the worst time and scenario possible.

"How would you 3 know?! Have any of you lost a twin or close sister?!" Gordon yelled pushing all 3 of them towards the wall, John still standing in the corner looking down at a photo of all of them he held in his hand. The fighting continued, it was getting out of control, Scott was now blaming things on John and Gordon, making Gordon's rage turn into a forest fire. I stood up and went over to John, comforting him was the least I could do.

"John, you okay?" I asked rubbing his shoulder, the kid looked horrible, he looked grey and drained of any kind of happiness, he had been crying.

"I...I..I failed her dad. She's gone, I promised you and mum I'd look after her and let her never get hurt. What have I done?" John said placing his gloved hands on his face and rubbing them. I turned back and walked over to the boys, I tried to break them up, Virgil started to yell at Gordon, Scott yelled at Alan, saying things I never thought the boys would ever say to each other. "Stop" I shot all 4 of them a look, making them quiet down and back off, but not Gordon and especially not Scott. He opened his mouth to spill more ice cold words to cut Gordon deep.

"Maybe the girls would have been alive and not plummeted to their deaths, if a certain twin and brother had done something other than watch their sisters di-"

"SHUT UP SCOTT! SHUT UP!" The room went silent, I stiffened myself as we turned to find the ginger haired astronaut red, breathing heavily, scared and crying. "We did everything we could have done to save them, we even risked to jump down after them, but we couldn't find them, you did a fly by twice and still found nothing. So dont you dare walk in here like you own the frickin Thunderbirds and tell me and Gordon that we are responsible for our sisters deaths! If anything, you should know what loss is- you witnessed our mother die in the hospital with me and Virgil fighting to go in and help her. We couldn't do anything then at mums side except watch, we couldn't do anything today except watch! So shut up, if you know any better!"

The room went silent, John breathed heavily, as he walked towards the door. "I'm going back up to my station, to be alone for a while. Alan, thanks for minding the station, I'll be back in a month to get my stuff." he walked out and went upstairs to grab some things before we could hear the space elevator going up into the eternal abyss of space.

I turned to all of them, with a look of disappointment and depression. Gordon then walked out, punching a hole in the wall of my office, before he ran outside, you could hear him scream and cry for his sister. Virgil walked out to go comfort our sea bound boy, followed by Alan, leaving Scott and myself in the office. He sighed heavily before he spoke up. "What have I done dad? As the eldest, I keep everyone intact, I didn't know what to do, I failed, it's my fault."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Alan's POV

2 years later

"Thunderbird 3, coming in for landing!" I yell over the fighting between my aquanaut brother and leader on the comms, they were talking about John. Things have changed drastically over the past couple of years. Gordon is changed- he's more serious now, he doesn't even crack a joke. Anything that made him Gordon Cooper Tracy, he rejected- probably to get away from the reminder of Billie. Scott's more serious, he never spends time with any of us- he's either on a mission, working on his bird, helping dad or just doing something else, when he is around us- it results in fighting. Gordon and myself are fighting at the moment- apparently I'm not acting 'maturely' enough on rescues and at home. I think it's because he's gotten a bit wound up from fighting Scott all the time, even on rescues.

We all fight, dads getting greys everyday from it. Dad hasn't been well the past few months, I think its the stress. I exit my 'bird- dad finally let me go on missions, it's been about a year and I enter the house...it's silent? Five seconds ago they were fighting, now it's quiet. "Hey guys" I yawn, the mission was big- space missions, always have and always will. I eye my 3 earth bound brothers, in their IR uniforms?

"Hey Allie, take a seat, we need to talk" Scott said, gesturing his gloved hand to an empty seat. The last time Scott called me Allie was before the day that- you know what I mean. As I did so, John appeared above the table in the lounge- he's changed as in, he never smiles or shows any signs of happiness for 2 WHOLE YEARS. I never go up on 5 anymore- John isolated himself in the station, probably to get away from the reminder of Alice. He's also become quite the smartass.

"There better be suitable explaination why you are calling me Scott, some of us have to keep track of the chaotic world we live in. What do you want?" He says coldly- see quite a smartass. He eyes all of us in our IR uniforms, that original quizzical Johnnie look on his face. "What's going on?"

"John, you need to come home, come down and Alan or one of us will go up, please." Scott pleads, Gordon and Virgil having that desperate look on their faces, I stand next to them, not knowing what to do, but I mouth Please.

"No, I...I'm not! I...can't! I'm scared of being reminded of the girls." He's really scared, his voice starts to crack. Gordon decided to speak up, to comfort our big brother. "John, I have lived with the reminder of Billie for the past two years. We've all changed, things have fallen out of place. Before Alan came back from that rescue in space, Virgil, Scott and I discussed about changing the way we talk to each other, we need each other John, we need to be all on the same page, we need you to come down for a while. The station would have to unmanned for an hour, we all need to talk. Then Alan will go up and we'll go back to the everyday life of International Rescue, just what it was like 2 years ago. Please? It's what the girls would have wanted..."

The room went silent, John turned away for a moment, holding something in his hand- a family photo of just the siblings. He turned back to us before he looked up and said; "Expect me down in 12 mins" we all smiled at each other, happy to have our space brother home. When he signed off, we all walked upstairs to change, we come back moments later to find ourselves standing in the hangar, wanting for the space elevator to land. When it did, we saw a figuire emerge, a figuire we haven't seen in two years- John's finally home. He walks out and can't help but show that Johnnie look at us, he hasn't done that in 2 years. My other brothers smile at him, something they haven't done in 2 years. We all hug each other- things are starting change. We exited the mountainous hangar, talking like how we used to, he ruffled Gordons hair before he got to mine, the memories flowing back in.

We got to the door, before I felt tug, on my arm- John had completely stopped, frozen in time. Scott looked to him before placing a reassuring hand on his trembling shoulder, Virgil doing the same on his other shoulder. He took a deep breath, he did it, John was fully on Tracy Island, he's home. He couldn't help but smile at the view he hasn't seen in 24 months- the crystal blue waters, the clear skies, the jungles, it was better than staring into the eternal black abyss of space or seeing the earth like a painting, so I thought. He walked upstairs, we followed behind him, to make sure he was okay with it, his overnight bag slumping over his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks, he was in between the rooms of Alice and Billie. The doors glistened in the lights above our heads, he couldn't help but stare at them.

"We haven't touched nor entered those rooms since they disappeared, we intend to keep it the way they left it" Gordon spoke up, placing his arm around John's, attempting to make him smile. The older spacemans eyes however returned to the way it used to be- full of life, however the smile was not yet ready to come back out. "We miss them, as much as we miss you up in space." This made John pay full attention to Gordon, he turned to me, then to Scott and Virgil.

"I've isolated myself haven't I? Shut myself out from own family, not realising the distance between us"'He turned away before walking and opening the door and turning to us "Guys, things are going to change, I intend it to happen." We let him do his thing, get comfortable, probably walk past the girls rooms and remember them, we turned and walked to the lounge, waiting to have one of those talks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Scott's POV:

I turned to my younger brothers as we walked down the stairs and excused myself, I was gonna tell dad that John's home. I'm guessing John will stay far away from Dad, the last time that John was down here for week, dad and him had a big fight. It was only a month after the girls disappeared, John came down to get some stuff and told dad something which made him really angry, next thing you know John came out with a bruise on his forehead. Apparently, John told Dad about how he was staying up in 5 because of the search for the girls.

Dad said that we tried everything and it was hopeless and only an idiot would be persistent enough to search for them because they are probably dead. Dad, Gordon and John were still suffering from loosing the girls, while the rest of us we're okay, they haven't been acting themselves. John got angry that our own father would call one of his sons an idiot for looking for family members and said how he was throwing his own words aside- No Matter What The Cause, Never Stop Trying, Unless You Can't Go On.

John started to throw some ice cold words at dad and then started to say how he now doubted any suggestions that any of his kids said, 'he blocked us out' . "Next thing you know, I could say I'm gay or something like that and you'll get pissed at me. Well guess what, I might be and I'd be proud to be gay!" Dads apparently a huge homophobic- he told Virgil, and the rest of us, to stay away from Virgil's gay friends, because he was scared that we'll become one. Dad got up and started to get really angry, next thing you know, he threw a bronze statue at John.

Since then John and dad haven't talked. Dad has the feeling that John is gay, but if he found out that the truth and he wasn't gay, it would make things awkward. I walked into the lounge after telling dad John's home, he just stared at me, and resumed his reports for Tracy Industries, he wasn't happy. I could see my mischievous little brothers, our cuddly bear and our resident spaceman seated in the lounge, waiting to talk, but they waited for a while, it was awkward. I sat myself down and was about start the conversation, I could understand it being awkward, the last time we all sat down together and talked as siblings before the girls...you know, we drifted apart, John stayed in space, Alan only hung around in his room, Virgil, Gordon and myself would be at each other's throats, until we'd go to bed. I was about to talk, when John bet me to it.

"This house hasn't changed, one bit." He said as he leans forwards and places his forearms on his knees, shining those aqua eyes around the villa. Virgil and Alan couldn't help but smile towards me at the observations that John was making, I smiled back. Gordon sat the closest to John, at the perfect distance- not too close and not too far. The funny thing about the relationship between Gordon and John is when they fight, they are like fire and ice, one would be angry, the other scared, and vice versa. But never at the same time would they be the same way, normally however they were the close.

"We keep things the way they were, right before the family war, nothing changes or has changed- the only exception being our attitudes between each other." Gordon scares the heck out of me now- he's slowly getting his old self back now that things are willing to change, before he worried me, I thought he needed to see a pyschiatrist. He smiles- he hasn't done that in 20 mins- he used to smile every second he's awake, when the seven of us were still around.

"I miss them" John slightly announces, making us all look to him and show him a reassuring smile, all that would make it better is if the girls were around and if he could smile- then things would be the same. "We miss them too John, not a day go pass, when we don't think about them. We never forgot about them, because they are always in our hearts and memories, you know why?" Virgil states, making John look more comfortable than before, a smile creeping up. "Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

Are you kidding me? Virgil's using Disney quotes? Really? Alan and Gordon eye each other before facing me, trying to hide their grins, I couldn't help but chuckle just a bit. "Gee, Virgil, why so poetic? Uh, why are you using Disney quotes?" I state before standing up and throwing my arms up playfully. "Hey, Ive always been a Disney fan- always have and always will!" He challenges- how could I forget that feature about Virgil? I especially liked Virgil because of his challenging personality, making me want to fight it every now and then. Gordon decides to get up and place himself next John, one arm around him.

"Funny thing, I always thought it was; Onaha means food, food means to get as much as you can away from you brothers or starve" We couldn't help but laugh, even John, there's that smile, even though small, it's memorable. He decided to speak up. "Yeah Gordon, that's one way of putting it. Virgil, you are a horrible influence on the kid!" He starts to chuckle with his speech, and points towards our teddy bear lumberjack. "It's bad enough, he's already addicted to The Little Mermaid!" He was fully back now- just what he was like 2 years ago, we all were. Gordon decides to jump up of the table, seated in the middle, wearing his sunset shirt, shorts and socks

"Just wait and see..." He starts, he always did this when his was little, annoyed the heck out of us.

"No..." The remaining four of us state sternly, smiling.

"Someday I'll be..." He continued, starting to sing.

"Don't do it!" We all yell at him, playfully.

"A THUNDERBIRD!" He sings Thunderbird really long, making us stare at each other. Time to get our squid wet.

"Just like old times." John states before he comes and hugs us all- we resolved our sibling escapade, now to end the war with dad. We all had our own share of yelling at dad, he doesn't talk to any of us- we all said stuff in the past, what did we do this time?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Billie's POV:

3 weeks later

The past two years of my life have been absolute hell. Yes believe or not Billie Esther and Alison Mary Tracy are alive. Those two years ago when we disappeared, we were captured by certain someone who is more than a psychopath. When we hit the plane we were unconscious for two hours, I woke up to site for sore eyes, literally. Remember Matthew and Jessica? Well they decided that it was time to play a little game, for all those years ago, our punishment. Ever since they captured us, all they have ever done to us is abuse us and we have been auctioned of for other things as well. We also cause some of the cases International Rescue have come to resolve, basically we are the puppets to his show- he controls us. I've just been beaten down by this monster, wiping the blood from my head, when I remember what happened 2 years ago.

"Get up, you worthless bag of patheticness!" He yells before reaching down and grabbing my hair, yanking it back, a stabbing pain in my neck. Alice is somewhere else, she was dragged of with Jessica somewhere in the black abyss of this warehouse. I refuse to look him in the eye, after the things he's done to me, I don't want to relive the nightmare.

I hear a door swing open, emerging from the shadows was Jessica, she dragged Alice out of the shadows by her shoulder, before throwing her next to me. Alice is beaten black and blue, she can't move. "Why are you doing this to us? "I whimper out, Jessica and Matt smile at us with pure evil, admiring the work they have accomplished. But I don't get an answer all I get is a kick to the stomach, making me close my eyes and not wake up. At times like this it's when I remember those times I had with our brothers- the rescues, the moronic moments, just good times. I know the boys will be thinking about us, but I know deep down, that they will think we are dead.

I can remember those words of wisdom Scott use to recite. I can remember seeing John in NASA shirts sleeping on the couch, with a moustache drawn on his face by little Alan. I can remember those songs Virgil used to play and hum to us whenever we got scared or doubted ourselves. I can certantly remember the pranks and the good times I shared Gordon. And I mostly remember seeing little Alan hugging us everyday, the little baby blue bird.

We have tried escaping, but it's hopeless, he knows where we are, he knows what to do. And if he wasn't around, Jessica was worse, you can imagine the beatings and cuts we used to get after trying to escape. We haven't been at it for months now, because we were planning it carefully. When your captured in a warehouse, you kinda get one half of it, it's got some spare debris so we use that to sleep with and other stuff. I reopened my eyes to find Alice in the hands of that monster, she was hitting her but Alice was strong and was fighting back, what would John do at a time like this? Oh, I know! Ram the bloody idiot and punch her! I thought now was probably a good time to try and escape.

I made sure Matt wasn't around, before I made my move, I pounced like tiger and rammed the attacker with my shoulder, probably the worst descision I made. I dislocated that shoulder a month ago, it's still sore from that day. I hit her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious for a while as I picked up Alice and carried her towards the door. "You okay, Ali?" I asked, tasting the blood from my bust lip, Alice nodded and smiled at how we were so close to freedom. We opened the door, the light blinding us, I never realised how bad we looked. We still wore our flight suits- covered blood, dirt and other bits of fluids from the warehouse, it was torn all over, jeez that's how it got out of hand.

We appeared to be at an airport, really far back from any of the plane hangars, we looked around and ran towards the plane hangars and out of the airport. We were just at the perimeter of the terminal when spotted a phone booth, we had to call someone and I think I know who. Since International Rescue was in progress, any message can be sent on any frequency, hopefully John or Alan can pick it out. We picked up the phone and called IR. It rang for a bit and we were about to hang up before we heard an attitude we haven't heard for 2 years; Alan- "This is International Rescue, what is your situation?" He asked, I stopped, I couldn't speak, how I missed hearing little Alan and his petulant attitude. Alice slided me over just a but and took over.

"International Rescue, can you please open this conversation with your base as well, it's something that concerns all of you." She stated, I could feel the tension we'd all be feeling if an anonymous call came through. I put the phone between us, so we could listen at the same time.

"Alright, this is now an open conversation between, the base, station and yourselves, go ahead, state what's your situation." Alan said before we could hear another 4 voices chattering in the lounge. We looked at each and smiled, we missed them all very much.

"International Rescue, how can we help?" Oh my god, is that Scott? He's sounds so mature. We pause and stand still, when we hear the cries of our names by Matt, he was far away, we had time, but what could we say?

"Hello? Is this some kind of joke? We have a serious line of wor-"

"Scott, we're alive!"I scream out, I could hear Matt coming closer. The line went silent, before Scott spoke up. "Who is this? How do you know my name?" He was sounding scared, I think he realises it's us. "Scott, it's us! Alice and Billie! We're okay!" The background on the other line was quiet, but I could hear John and Gordon whispering to Virgil and I could hear footsteps, closing in- Matt.

"Girls...time for a game!" Matt sung in his pyschopathic voice, he was coming to kill us. I could hear the click of his gun and panicked before taking the phone off Alice and giving instructions. "Guys, we will have to meet outside Tracy Industries, to discuss more. Scott Carpenter, John Glenn, Virgil Grissom, Gordon Cooper and Alan Shephard Tracy- we miss you guys, we love y-"

3 gunshots fired, making the phone disconnect from Tracy Island, one hit me and the other hit Alice, both in the shoulder. We scream in pain, as we could hear the 5 boys yell out. Jessica came over to us, she smiled, she clicked the gun towards us, aiming at our heads. "Such a shame, we had so much planned for you...goodbye girls." An arm saved us from a bloody death.

"They'll get what's coming to them later Jess. Right now we need to pamper these girls for tonight's attack on the annual Tracy Industries auction gala. Get what we need for tonight, we have a party to crash"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Gordon's POV:

What did we just hear? A distress call from our dead sisters? Or so I thought they were dead. No one knows the identities of the International Rescue recruits except our family and our island inhabitants- was it really them? I look at the rest of my brothers, we just heard 3 gunshots, 2 screams of bloodcurdling pain and one continuous dead line. "Is it really them?" I ask, Scott, Virgil and John looking down at the ground, Alan still hovering in mid air.

"Guys, I just ran a scan over the frequency on which the girls called on- it shows two things- one, the voice matches the girls and two- it came from Heathrow Airport. So, we know the girls are alive and we know where they are."

"We don't know if it's really them though" Scott said, placing his hands through his hair, trying to figuire out what happened. "Scott, see you in 12 minutes, we're late as it is" Alan chirped, Scott's head snapping up in confusion. "Why?"

"Tracy Industries Auction Gala tonight, remember?" Alan said as he started to pack his overnight bag, looking confused at Scott. "Oh yeah, what's the time now?" Virgil said, I still can't believe we have to go and not dad- guess no one wants to speak to a depressed 63 year old man. Alan checked his watch before, having that look on his face. "Well, the event starts at 8:30pm, it takes 6 hours to get there, we need to get there half an hour before it star-"

"Get to point!" We all yell at him- thing about Alan, he's so frickin logical, just like dad- it annoys us. "It's 2:00pm" the four of us just turn our heads slowly to stare at each other, before we scampered out of the lounge and towards our roo- did Virgil just seriously jump on the couch and somersault onto the floorboards a meter above the floor of the sunken lounge? I entered my room to see my suit- pressed, ironed and immaculate, I had a shower and changed into it, my hair was ruffled- I think it'll be ok, right? I walk out and see my other 3 brothers looking very classy, their hair was nicely combed and as always, Virgil put an excessive amount of hair gel. Scott's suit was a navy blue with a silver tie, John's was a amber orange with a red tie and Virgil's was a dark green, almost resembling Thunderbird 2 with a black tie.

They looked at me, Virg giving me the thumbs up, before Scott came over and started to model my hair- I have to admit, it did make it better, I was the cutest one there after all. I started to walk down the stairs, the older three getting something else as I met my younger brother- he looked pretty good, red suit pants with a black top and a white tie, hair ruffled neatly, his smile and pose- typical Alan. He carried his jacket in one arm, trying to act cool, is he really? I saw a mirror and couldn't help but look at myself- not trying be vein or anything but I look pretty good- my creamy yellow suit pants with a grey tie and a blue shirt- I looked like Alan, but of course I was the cuter one. "When your done looking at yourself Princess Ariel, maybe you can come down here and tell me where our older brothers are." He asked smugly. I walked down before I ruffled his hair, him obviously getting annoyed. "How did you get changed?" I asked curiously, I didn't see him in his room and certainly did not hear him at all.

"Space elevator- has a spare change room, now tell me, where are our brot- nevermind" he points up the stairs, I turn, curiosity getting the better of me- I wish I hadn't. Walking down the stairs, wearing sunglasses and walking slowly as if they were cops, were our moronic brothers. I had to look at Alan, he thought what I was thinking, and so simotaneuosly, we face palmed, really hard, that's gonna leave a mark. Scott walked up to us, before stating "Let's go"

6 hours later

We landed in NYC, before we got into our rental car and drove of to Tracy Industries, we were late, luckily the building is not that far. We arrived at our venue and exited our Ford, only for the paparazzi to start flashing their cameras and shouting questions about the disappearance of the girls- the last thing we want to hear. Even though the world doesn't know that the Tracy family is International Rescue, they certainly knew about the disappearance about the 2 Tracy sisters- dad put it out to the police to find his two daughters and bring them home safely- which reminded me of that anonymous call today. We pushed through and entered the event, the Tracy Industries event hall is massive, and when I mean massive, it is. I could see multiple girls, all kinda of cute, Virgil must have known I was checking them out, because I received a massive whack to the back of my head- thanks bro.

We walked up on stage, Scott being the eldest welcomed everyone to tonight's event and started this speech on the cause and everything else which made me fall asleep, but my head and attention was brought back to life when I see one of the most beautiful woman in my life. May I introduce Lady Penelope Creighton Ward of Britain- our London agent for International Rescue, she's gorgeous, that angelic blonde wavy hair, that sassy outfit and that accent, I love her. She stood on the corner of the event hall, waiting to talk to us, seemed pretty serious. But my attention quickly disintegrated from Penny to a couple of young girls and a woman with a man with which looked vaguely familiar- like I've seen him somewhere before. The woman was ok but she seemed to be in a relationship with the he guy and the girls are just absolutely breathtaking- I feel as if I know them as well, but it's hard to tell with stage lights beaming down on you! Haha I just made a joke! Get it? Lights? Beams? Alright I'll stop.

Scott finished his almighty speech, which concluded in a clap from the audience and we went of stage to talk to some of the guests, one of them being Lady Penelope, she just wanted to know how everything was going back on Tracy Island. "Everything's just fine, it's a shame dad couldn't be here, but he's busy, as always" John said with a slight bit of disbelief and hatred. She farewelled us before disappearing into the crowd of people, leaving us with multiple of dads friends and associates. This is why I hate it- dad not being here means we have to put up his friends, talking about the economy, the business and other stuff which made all five of us want to jump out through the window of the building and head for the airstrip. Unfortunately for safety, business, dad and Gordon Cooper Tracy policies and reasons, I can't. And so for the next couple of hours I had to stand there and listen to some conversation with Virgil and John, while Scott went to get a drink and Alan went of to find some girls- I wanted to join him, but I wanted to stay close to my two favourite brothers. Someone come and save me before I jump through the window and die.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Alice's POV:

I knew dad held parties, big ones, but this is the biggest I've ever seen. I walked into the hall with Matt and Jessica in front with Billie and myself walking behind, eyeing the place. I could see the 5 boys- wow, they really look good, I'm surprised none of them have a girlfriend or date. The 4 of us went into a corner before Matt revealed his attack plan, we only listened because we wanted to warn the guys about it, don't worry we also had a plan. "So, that's the plan, got it? Don't stuff it up you two!" Matt said eyeing us deadly "Got what you need?" He turned to Jessica, she lifted her dress to reveal two guns and sticks of explosives- and I thought Gordon came overprepared.

"So just to confirm- you're gonna fire your guns, hold everyone hostage in the room, while rigging up explosives and they can't leave the room, otherwise it detonates. Then you'll take the Tracy brothers somewhere and shoot them?" Billie asked, recording the important stuff, facing me.

"Pretty much" the both of them said simotaneuosly, Matt walked off trying to mingle with the crowd, leaving us with Jessica. "We need some kind of distraction, to keep the boys away from the event, long enough to place the explosives."

I looked at Billie, we knew what to do, I just hope Jess agrees to it. "The boys haven't seen us in 2 years, therefore they won't know what we look like, we'll distract them and you guys can have your fun" I stated, Jessica crossing her arms and staring at us.

"Do you honestly think I am stupid? Who knows what you'll say to them!" She states, Billie walks up to her, passing her and grabbing a microphone, she starts to flick it on and testing it. "What you are doing?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna make an announcement, tell everyone there's gonna be an attack, they'll probably die, it's a better plan then seducing our brothers- trust me I got it" she puts the microphone to her mouth and takes a breath, before Jessica snatches it out of her hands. "Ok! Do whatever you have too, but remember, I got a gun" We nod as we turn and walk towards a security guard.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you pass a message onto all the Tracy siblings, telling someone wants to meet them downstairs in the reception, it's important, regarding family business." I ask, trying not to get nervous- maybe this was a stupid plan, we're gonna get killed. "Sure, I'll deliver the message" he walks off as we head downstairs to the reception. We wait about 5 mins before we could see the elevator open, we had our backs to them as we stood outside, I could hear the reception lady telling them that the messengers were outside. I turned to Billie, she was nervous and so was I, we heard the doors swing open as the footsteps grew stronger and louder, then they stopped.

"Good evening girls, I hear there's some family matters, what's wrong?" Scott? That's Scott?! I couldn't help but laugh smally at my brothers introduction, I see at the corner of my eye my younger sister sniggering, but now was a time to get serious. We turn to them, my stomach in a twist, they must have had a heart attack, because the faces they made was like they were told they were adopted. All 5 Tracy brothers couldn't help but stare at us- they recognise us, always will. Scott walks up to us, slowly yet excitedly. "Alice? Billie?" They all say, they know it us- this will make it easier.

"Hey Guys, long time, no see" we say simoutaneously. John and Gordon walk up to me and Billie, still trying to figuire out what just happened. "Ali...Alice?" John stutters out, his voice cracking, I could see Gordon doing the same. "Hi Johnnie.." My own voice starts to crack before he smiles and starts to laugh, "I'm home..." He pulls me into his arms and I hug him. He cries as he starts to say things like; "oh my god!" "you're okay!" "I missed you so much!" "I never forgot about you!" I couldn't stop hugging my spaceman, I held onto him for a while, I could see Gordon and Billie doing the same, crying more than me and John, before Gordon picks her up and spins her around.

Virgil, Scott and Alan hug us once we escape the clutches of our overprotective brothers. "We can't believe your okay! We missed you so much! Never leave us again! By the way, nice dresses" Scott states as he hugs both me and Billie. We both wore knee height dresses, Billie wore a dark teal and I wore a sky blue. "Not until the day we die, Scotty. At least we got to see you guys!" Billie states, before Scott looks at us, confused.

"What do you mean? You're alive and you're coming up with us to dance and celebrate and then we'll all go back together and live life what it was like 2 years ago!" Virgil, John and Gordon say as we hug our little brother- they've all grown up so much, I can't believe we weren't around for these past couple of years.

"No, we can't be seen with you guys!" We both yell as Scott and Alan pull our arms.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Gordon yells as he runs towards the door.

"No! Stop!" We still yell, the boys a still bit excited from seeing there long lost sisters.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Virgil exclaims, as we get pushed by 5 brothers though the doors, luckily the lady was long gone.

"Stop! The place is going to explode! You'll kill yourselves!"

They stop dead in their tracks, all of them turning to us, shocked. "What do you mean, we'll get killed?" Alan asked sternly. We had to tell them, we had no choice. We told them about what happened two years ago, what the two have done to us ever since, what they did to us after the call...

"So it was you who called today!" John exclaimed excitedly, but more concerned about the fact that someone would hurt us. "Wait, then what happened after the gunshots fired?" I turned to Billie, she started to pull back her sleeve, I did the same, the boys covering their eyes. "Oh relax! I'm just showing you my shoulder!" She yelled. We showed the boys our shoulders, they were pretty bad after the bullet penetrated our skin. The boys were shocked- we got pretty beat up, but this was the worst they've ever seen us. Gordon and John were fuming, you could see it in their faces, Gordon stepped forward- "Whos doing this to you? I wanna kill them!" John agreed, he hugged me again, I was scared.

"John, I promised you that, I wouldn't let him control me, but he's gotten worse, and I...I...I..." He held me closer before he started to lace his fingers through my hair, calming me, by swaying me, before I spoke up; "John, I'm scared" John looked to the both of us, Gordon knew who we were talking about.

"Matt, he's back, isn't he?" Gordon and Scott said, the others walking up to us, Virgil and Alan standing with worrying looks. "He's quite gutsy do so" Virgil added, "Do we kick his ass?" Alan asked, eager to kill the guy to hurt his older sisters,"We certainly will Alan, but at the right time" Gordon added, "We won't let anything happen to Alice and Billie ever again" John said as he held both of us together. We felt happy again- something we haven't felt in 24 mo-

"Well isn't this a pretty sight?" The seven of us turn to see a mad man in a black suit standing there, a gun to his side, smiling pyschopathically- Matt. My stomach started to twist into multiple knots as I held my younger sister very close, herself nervous, as she squeezed my arm. John, Virgil and Gordon stood in front, while Scott and Alan held us tight. "I go to Jessica, asking her where are my darlings. She tells me they've gone to distract their brothers, while we set up everything. You know how long it takes to set up explosives? Not long, neither is distracting 5 men. I watched your little reunion and conversation and thought- time to play a game..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: John's POV:

The girls push through out in front of everyone else and face Matt, the girls releasing their grip on our hands. "But we did as we said, we distracted them, you set up the explosives and everything's going to plan." Alice says as she walked up to him, Billie right next to her. "What, are not happy with our progress? You think you can do better?" Gordons twin asks "The moment the guys saw you, they would have killed you. I've had experience with explosives and demolition equipment out in the field, don't ask." She said as she pointed her finger to us. "So don't question it, you bastard" Matt chuckles before he slaps the girls quite hard as they fall to the ground, us boys running up to them and helping them. I was staring deathly at him, he couldn't hurt the girls, but he could hurt me. I stood up, only to be met with a steel barrel to my face.

"No arguments, let's go" he points it towards and so, the 7 of us start to walk back in at gunpoint. He pushes us all into the elevator, as we ascend 10 floors, back to the gala. I held Alice close to me, while Gordon held his twin, both being held together by Virgil and Scott protecting Alan, Matt was tampering with his gun. We felt the elevator halt and so once again were forced out, otherwise be shot. He stopped outside the entrance of the hall and knocked on the door, only for his sister to welcome us in, everyone scared and frightened by tonight's change of events. He turned to us, motioned his head and hand holding the gun, to enter and he closed the doors with a massive slam, must've shook the ground.

We walked to the centre, us three musketeers still holding onto the kids, I felt Alice's nerves, she was scared"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, since this is a charity gala, we suggest that you donate your prized possessions into the bag, as my adoring associate passes it around, or we will be forced to make some changes to the staff numbers." Everyone was scared and shaking, doing as the man said so, their eyes glued to the amber doors. "Thank you and goodnight!" He shot a bullet, allowing everyone except us to the leave the room, in a flood of panic and screams. In that panic, Jessica got trampled and taken out with the rest of the crowd, at least ones down. Matt turned to us, placing us in age order from youngest to eldest. "Time for target practice! First up, Alan!"

"You touch him-" Scott started

"And you'd be dead" Matt cut him off, while holding the gun to his face. At that moment, Jessica walked back in, she held a gun to us and wasn't afraid to shoot us, she made that very clear, we held our hands up in surrender.

He grabs our little brother by the shoulder and forcefully pushes him towards the stage, before he's thrown to the side of the stage, behind the curtains, we couldn't see what was happening. I held Alice's hand, I was scared and so was she, I could Billie and Gordon next to Virgil, doing the same thing. He walks back out carrying...Alan. He was beaten up, blood dripping fast from his head and mouth, he looked lifeless, what did he do? He kicked him of the stage, before our baby blue yells out a painful moan surrender, we flinch only to be persuaded, by a coolness of metal touching my chest. "Why are you doing this?" I ask, wanting to know the truth.

"I'm doing this for my mother, your father killed her!" He yelled placing the cold steel leaking with death towards Allie. "Dad didn't kill her!" Virgil yells out "We know what happened, your father abused her, she got sick of her life, she committed suicide!" Jessica walked to him, staring him deathly in the eyes, Virgil flinched when she started to touch him on his arms and chest. Matt walked and stood in front between me and Scott. "No, your father caused stress on my mum. He over worked her, abused her, she tried her hardest to do as much as she can for us and your father took it away from us! You don't know what loss is until you watch it right in front of you!"

There was a grunt from behind Matt. Allie was trying to get up, but failed numerous times. "We know, we know how it feels to loose a mother, we lost ours." Matt turned to him, smiling as if he was about to do something devious, and he did. He started to walk up to Alan, fiddling with his weapon. "Ah yes. Lucille Tracy, died 12th March 2047, say isn't that little Alan's birth date?" As he said those words, he knelt down and angrily grabbed Alan by the hair, yanking it back, his neck straining. We flinched forward once more, before that feeling came onto me once again. "How did she die again? Alice? Virgil?" He looked at them, before our youngest brother spoke again."Car accident.." His head snapped back to Alan, the kids straining himself. "She died in a car accident, she was just released after giving birth to me and she met with an accident, me and dad were okay." I felt bad, I looked to everyone else, they looked at me. We told Alan that lie and we avoided bringing it up, because he'd be depressed all his life. About the fact that he caused his own mother to die- not something you want on your mind. Matt laughs, before letting go of Alan and standing up, "Is this what you've believed for 18 years? A lie?" Alan looks to us, that look on his face.

"What is he talking about?" The 6 of us look to our youngest brother with unpleasant faces. "Oh didn't you know? You caused your mother to die, she got so sick from having you, she died. Say, wasn't Scott, John and Virgil there to witness it all?" I flinched at the memory- it's something that still plays on my mind, Scott and Virgil doing the same.

"Guys, is that true? Mum died because of me?" His voice starting to crack and tears welling up into all of the Tracy children. We stayed quiet, before Scott decided to tell Alan the truth, something we should have told him long ago, but Matt bet us to it.

"Yes Alan, it is true. You know, I remember distinctly Alice telling me all about it. She said how things have fallen apart after Lucy died. If it wasn't for Alan, mum would be alive. If it wasn't for Alan, dad would give a damn about us. If it wasn't for Alan, I wouldn't have to stress about him being a petulant little idiot all the time!" I could see Alice, dropping her mouth in shock, he was lying, Alice told me everything, she never said that to him. Alan weakly looked towards us, and was crying, he just found out the truth. "Alan, I never said those things! You weren't the cause of why dad left! He's putting the idea in your he-" Alice started as she balled her fists up, her knuckles turning white.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Alan managed to scream out, I can see properly he'd been cut across the chest and arm, quite deep, that's why he can't get up. "I THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER LIE TO EACH OTHER, TRACY SIBLINGS GO TO HELL AND COME BACK REMEMBER!?" He starts to cry, before clutching his chest, his yelling was straining his chest.

"Alan! I never said those things and if I did, I would have been dead. I love you Alan, I never would hate you! I speak for all of us, when I say, we are sorry" Alice states as she starts to walk towards Alan, Jessica placing a hand on her shoulder, as if she's about punch her, but Ali retaliated and punched her...quite hard, she stumbled before Matt hit her over the head, with the cold steel weapon, she's...oh god. I ran to her, to pick Alice up, her body limping, the bruise and cut forming on her forehead, blood pouring from her head. I carry her over towards Virgil before I can go and collect my little space bro, I slowly walk up to him, my ginger hair slowly falling as I take another step. I was only in 2 meters range of Allie...oh my god, what did he to him? I was about to reach out when I heard two audible clicks, as I stood there; Matt smiling down on me and Jessica turning to the rest of the Tracy's. "He stays with us, get back over there, before your little brother dies..." I flinched at the word and walked back slowly, only to hold Alice as Virgil tried to stop the bleeding.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Virgil's POV:

"So Allie care to join me?" Allie got up, still clutching his chest, standing up and his gaze meeting Matts- fiery hazel eyes meeting with ice cold blue ones. "No, I'll only be with people I trust- and your not one of them"

"But Allie, your family has kept a secret from you for 18 years. What happened to Tracy siblings go to hell and back together? So who's it gonna be? Your lying son of a bitch siblings or me; a non-secretive demolitions expert?" He grabs Alan's hair and yanks it back. "Well?" He grits through clenched teeth.

"(1) Don't call me Allie- only my family calls me that and (2) I don't care what my family lied to me about, I know they do it for my personal wellbeing! I'll love them no matter what! So you can right ahead and shoot me- because I'll never join your escapades, you pyschopathic son of a-"

"ALAN!" Scott, John and I yell- even though we are happy that he's not fully angry at us, we are not gonna let him swear, the girls would be pissed at us for letting our baby swear. "Please let me say it!" His pleading face comes on, we all look at him, before we simotaneuosly say no. He smiles at us, the pain yet visible in his face as he stands there, clutching his torso, before Matt laughs- I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, it's gonna be bad. "You know Alan, you make everything so much easier!"

Time seemed to slow down from the moment the loud sound made its way throughout the room, one moment Alan's standing, the next he's on the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood. We saw his body fly back by force as the bullet hit him- blood shot out everywhere. We all ran to him, but as we seemed to get closer, he was pulled from our reach, that's what happens when time stands still, but now it seemed to speed up. "ALAN!" 6 voices yelled, did we just loose the life of the family? The screams were medium-high pitched from the girls, we ran over, the blood from his shirt told me two things. (1) Allie was okay, for now- it hit his left side of his chest, narrowly missing his lung and (2) Allie would loose a lot of blood, if we don't take him to get medical help. Hey, even though I'm practically a doctor I can't do much, not here anyway.

I cradled him in my lap, making sure that his bullet wound was clean and stopped bleeding, he was shaking and moaning every now and then. Scott massaged his head and played with his hair while John grabbed all of jackets to stop the bleeding and to keep our space case warm. The twins were tending to Alice, she was okay, just suffering from a concussion- the hit with the gun was pretty bad. Billie looked to all of us, we were scared beyond recognition, she turned to Gordon and held his hand, before she got up and walked towards Matt- shes gonna get herself hurt or even worse killed.

"Matt. I know you want to see us suffer, you abused Alice and I for a while, just shot my little brother and the boys life's have been disasterous and depressing, I think we suffered enough. But I'm willing to make a proposal, for the safety and knowing that my sister and brothers are okay and not to be harassed or seen with you and for your entertainment. Remember 8 years ago, when you came up to me and Alice that one night, said all good things come to an end and a new era dawns? Well, if you let them go, make sure Alice and Alan get treated and my older brothers are okay as well, you can take me forever. No escapes, no disobedience, you can do whatever you want to me."

"WHAT?!" Us four older brothers scream, Gordo obviously being the loudest. How can she do that? We just got her back! Now we're gonna loose her? No way! The two were only centimetres apart when Gordon ran up to his twin and grabbed her arm- quite protectively, Scott, John, Gordon and myself are smother hens- Scott has Alan, John has Alice, Gordon has Billie and I have the twins. "Billie are you insane?!" He exclaims quite loudly as he pulled her towards John and myself.

"Gordon, I know what I'm doing. At least by making sure that you guys are safe, I'll be fine." She forces herself from her twins grip, I was going to replace him and hold her close, but Allie needed me at the moment- I'll smother her another time, if there is one.

"I thought I lost you 2 years ago and I just got you back only minutes ago. I'm not letting you go again- I've already suffered enough knowing my twin wasn't around, I need you Billie." Gordon pleaded, I know how he felt, I could sense it. Tears were visible in his eyes and so were Billie's. "Please- he'll hurt you worse than ever before. I don't want you to be with him for the rest of your life, however short that is."

Billie hugged Gordon so tight that she never wanted to let go, she cried and so did he, Alice got up, only to see the twins hugging. She was curious into why the room was filled with tension, I told her what Billie said- she was shocked, she didn't want to loose her baby sister, it had only been 45mins since we were all together again. She walked up to her younger sister, scared of loosing her and she could only imagine what Gordon was going through. "Billie are you sure you want to do this?" She didn't get an answer all she got was a tight hug, Alice played with her hair, soft as ever and angelic.

"Im sure Ali, just go and I'll be fine. If the boys argue- do something about it, they'll never shut up about it." Alice chuckled at the last part as she held Billie closer whispering something to her. She motioned all of us to go and do as she says or Billie'll disintegrate all of the birds- even Thunderbird 5. We flinched, but before we left we all gave her a big hug and whispered sayings like "be safe" "don't let him control you" "we'll be back for you" She took one last look at us, smiling and waving, before showing us some sign language we created when we were younger- she says; I love you all, I'm doing this for you, focus on International Rescue, not me- I'll be back one day, before we all die.

I carry Allie out with Scott and John holds Alice tightly. Gordon turns to take one last look at his twin, he was loosing her again. I couldn't help but look back at Gordon, I placed Allie with John and Alice and went to comfort him. "Gordon- she'll be fine, she'll be back, well rescue her" Gordon took in a deep breath and couldn't help but let out a long painful sigh. He walks with me, gripping my suit covered in blood, both dried and fresh. I felt a disturbance and heard gunshots. We couldn't help but turn to se- GORDON! He ran back into the room, I can't loose hi- WHAT THE?!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Gordon's POV:

Heat flared through my body, my ears ringing, I turned to se- wait, why am I in the hospital? The last thing I remember was hearing gunshots and I ran back in to get...Billie...where is she? I tried to open my eyes, something enclosed them, something salty, I rub my eyes, salt water? No tears. I move to my left to see my sister and my ginger haired brother, I couldn't see Scott or Virgil or Alan or...Billie. "Hey buddy, you feeling ok?" Alice asks, she smiles and tried to not release a flood of tears, something must be

wrong. "Billie? Where is she?! Where is she!?" John held Alice's shoulder quite tightly- something couldn't have had happened to her, she is my twin.

We are two sides of a coin- we can't live without one another. I get silence and worrying looks from both of them, something bad must have happened- just what? "Where. Is. Billie?" Alice places her hand on mine, the IV pressing against my hand, she was worried about how I'm about to react to the news. "Gordon, she..."

"She's not in a great state" a voice from the doorway said, worried and scared. I woke up slowly to face my- AH! What the? All of my siblings except my twin and Alan aided me, carefully placing me on the bed, so that I was comfortable. I saw Scott and Virgil, showing their reassuring faces and smiling before I throw myself onto them ignoring the stabbing pain in my torso. "Hey Gordo, great to see you finally awake." Scott says, his cooling blue eyes calming me down.

"Wait, how long was I out?" I ask facing my 4 siblings, happy to see me awake and well, but they held something back- I want to know what it is. "Where is Alan? Is he ok? Where's Sam? Is she okay? Is she alive? Is she here?" I started to hyperventilate, my hot breath burning my throat- but I had to know. I wake up once more, but get pushed back down by my two eldest brothers, my torso returning a thank you by causing me excruciating pain. "What happened? Tell me!"

The room went silent, nurses rushing in due to the screaming, tending to me- I was fine, ok that's a lie. Scott ushered the nurses out and so left John, Virgil, Alice, Scott and myself alone in the room, in which its atmosphere was really uncomforting. Scott was worried about us all, I'm worried about Billie more than my own wellbeing- as long as she's okay, I'm okay. "Allie's ok. He lost a lot of blood though, the bullet passed his lung and hit his scapula- he's still asleep from the surgery, he's just down the hall, so luckily you guys aren't far apart from each other." Far from each other- that's how I exactly felt about Billie, we never been far from each other, it feels like she's hanging on by a thread. "Where's Billie?" I ask one more time, trying to not let emotions take over me or anger. Alice grabs my IV stricken hand, and rubs it once more, keeping a positive face and looks at me with her hazel eyes.

"Ill tell you everything, but at one point, I'll have to ask the guys to leave- it's just something Gordon and I have to discuss guys, about Billie." She said this as she still clapsed my hand and turned to them, the three eldest ready to rebut, but with Alice, no one won. "She was found across the road, from Tracy Industries, bloodied, cut and bruised. She wasn't burned or dead, just seriously injured and she wasn't thrown from the building when it blew- she would've been dead, but rather she was dragged. They brought her to the hospital and she hasn't woken up since- the doctors put her on life support. Gordo- she has a small chance of being able to wake up, she might die."

My twin...dying? Already dead? This is too much for me to take on at one time. I bring my knees up and run my fingers through my hair, before I grip my sandy blonde hair and start to cry and scream. Virgil comes over and hugs me- his warmth and comforting personality make me feel better but not enough to relive me of this fiasco.

"I could've done something! It's my fault she's dead! It should have been me! Now she's gonna be dead on my conscience! She was too young! She deserved a better life!" I yell, I scream, I whimper in pain. Mum, I know you're out there, whatever you do- do not let Billie die, I love her too much mum. Please, give her the chance to live a happy life.

"Gordon, it's not your fault, you did everything you could have to help her. She's not going to die" he strokes my hair, Scott and John stand behind Alice, she's holding my hand, rubbing it and creating patterns on them.

"It's not everyday you see the optimist of the family like this in a hospital- especially when we have a reputation in them" A voice, a childish, sarcastic voice ran through the room, I look up to see Alan, arm in a sling and a smile, lighting up the room. Scott hugs the living daylights out of him- seriously the smiled disappeared and brought a face of pain. "Can't...breathe...!" He releases the young boy as he gasps for air, poor Allie, well let's just face it- Scott is a smother hen. He hugs everyone, each of them avoiding meeting their chests with his arm.

"I heard about Billie." He sits on the bed and pats my knee. "I'm ready to go see her, so whenever you're ready, we'll go." I could feel the sibling tension- it's a thing where we all feel awkward not knowing what to do, unless when the person in the situation is the one to make the decision, and that's me. I didn't want to go see Billie, but I was desperate to see her alive and well, but what if she isn't? I'll blame myself, 'Not just yet' I say to myself. Tears fall from my face, I stop the flow and look up to Alice and John, then Scott, then Virgil and lastly Alan. "Not just yet, I'm can't, I don't want to" I manage to say, my throat is still reacting to the oxygen after opening my mouth, the burning sensation growing.

"I understand, we'll see her later." Alice starts "Guys, can I talk to Gordon alone, please?" They all nod and walk out the room, closing the door slightly. I look to Ali, it must be bad, she's taking a while to build up the courage and tell me.

"What's wrong with Billie, Ali?" She looks up from her knees and I can see, she's been crying. She transitions and sits on the bed with me, before resting her head on my shoulder. "You know what Billie's wish is when she gets older, right?"

Ever since Billie was old enough, she's always wanted a family, preferably a boy- she's grown up with 6 men in her life, she can handle it. I recite what I just thought, she nodded, before continuing.

"2 things worry me about Bille; one is...when we were abducted by Matt, he raped and raped us multiple times, but Billie got raped the most- I couldn't do anything, if anything I was beaten if I tried to help. I couldn't do anything" It's a good thing that son of a bitch is dead; Alan would have killed him with by smashing his guitar over Matt's head, Virgil would have killed him his bear hands (he's a cuddly bear), Scott would have strapped him to Thunderbird 1, John would have landed the space elevator from T5 over and over again and I would probably hold him underwater- until he was dead then smacked him with a squid. "She may not be able to have any kids- her reproductive system is damaged" not having any kids? That's Billie's life long dream, it's gonna be hard to tell her.

"How are you feeling?" She asks me. I could only respond but saying what I feel. "Like I've been shot and I'm feeling very distant from her. I can't loose her Ali, I just can'..." I started to hyperventilate, my chest paining and my stomach releasing shots of pain. Nurses rush in to tend to me, I let them do whatever, I just want to be the same old goofy Gordon Tracy when Billie's awake.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Scott's POV :

We've been standing outside of the room for 45 mins, I have to go back in- I need to find out what's wrong, but John's holding me back, he knows how worried I am for all of them. I hear yelling, it's Gordon's. Virgil is talking to Alan, making sure he's ok. Alice walks out, head hung low and...crying? John releases his grip on me and walks towards Alice, to try and envelope her into a hug, but she pushes him away and goes into the private waiting room. This room is the room I've known for 25 years- the room in which I was there for John, Virgil, Alice, the twins and Alan's birth, we all know it a bit too well. "Ali, what's wrong?" I ask, Virgil looks up and goes to sit next to Alice, placing her in one armed hug, John doing the exact same thing on her left. "Ali, tell us" John pleaded. She stood up and walked into the corner next to the door.

"When Billie and I got kidnapped, Matt did some bad things to us, but the most sickening thing he did was rape us..." she continued, I can't believe it. I stood still like a statue and felt thousands of nerves on fire, I could see John balling his fists, his knuckles white like snow, Virgil was biting his lip hard, enough to draw blood. The three of us breathing heavily while we stood up, anger raging in us all. "If we tried to interfere or try to stop him, we'd be dead or abused twice as hard, so we had to do it. Billie got pretty sick after a while and she tried to tell Matt, but he wouldn't listen, he kept doing it. When the doctors found her and did some tests, they found her reproductive system damaged- she's never gonna have kids- and it's all my fault!"

Billie...not having kids? She's wanted that for years and to have that slip away, it scares me and it will scar her for life. Virgil went to hug her and coo her to calm her down, he started to sway her and sing a couple of songs we remember from our childhood- mum always used to sing to us. "If I never met Matt, none of this would have happened!" I can only imagine what Gordon's going through. "How's Gordon? Is he ok?" She looks towards me and wipes her tears "Gordons taking it badly- only when Billie's awake, he'll be fine. I gotta make a call." She walks out placing hair behind her ear and shuffles out of Virgil's grip. I decide to go in and see Gordo, John came as well. We slowly opened the door to find the shades on the other side of the room surrounding another patient and Gordon sitting on the edge of his hospital bed staring out the window.

"Gordon?" I say. It's quiet for a bit, before he takes a deep breath in and speaks.

"It's a good thing he's dead- he practically killed her. Just leave me alone, guys" I place a hand on his shoulder John sitting next to him.

"I know it's hard" John starts "But, would Billie want to see y-"

"BILLIE'S NOT GONNA WAKE UP, GODAMMIT! He killed her, destroyed her. She's really sick. Face it guys, she's gonna die. I could ha...ve...helped her. I could have...saved her." He breaks down, I've never seen this side of Gordon before- even though Billie went missing two years ago, he was a wreck, but I've never seen him like this. He cries into John's shoulder, John wraps his arms around him and sways him, assuring him that things will be ok now. I only hope she will be okay.

"Billie Esther Tracy?" I hear a nurse say, could Billie be awake? The blinds pull back to show a girl, blonde, slightly pale and cracking a smile- Billie. Gordon turns at the mere mention of her name and jumps of the bed to run to her side, he waits to see her, the real Billie, it takes a while. She tilts her head and smiles at us. "Hey Gordy" her voice is cracked and strained, the nurse passes a cup of water into her hands and she gladly accepts, the water is gone in less than 10 seconds. She sits up and shows him that reassuring face, hinting with Tracy stubbornness. A flash of sandy yellow hair picks Billie up and spins her around, Gordon cries as she hugs him back, surprisingly, she acts as if she never got hurt, that is until she winces in pain, clutching her stomach. She falls to the ground and Gordon instantly picks her up bridal style and places her on the bed. Gordon is overwhelmed with joy, I want to hug her tightly as if I never want her to leave my side again and John would want to do the same, but she's in pain and so I'll wait. "Can we have a moment?" Gordon asks me, turning to me, he pleaded. I nodded and waited outside for 5 minutes. After that time I forgot about the others and I run as fast as I can to get Virgil, Alice + Alan, boy are they gonna be so happy to hear Billie's awake. I burst into the room, smiling and gleaming with happiness, Virgil looks at me as if I had two heads, Alan was smirking and Alice was looking down at her phone as if she had gotten scolded. "Well are you going to tell us what's going on, Smother Hen?" Virgil asks me- he knows how much I hate that name, I swear every time that someone had said that, put a dollar in, I would have had about $650.

I ignore the name; "Billie's awake, come on!" A flurry of black, chestnut brown and creamy blonde hair rush out of the room and slam me into the doorframe. I follow in after woods, but they're all silent and slightly shocked. "Who are you? Gordy, who are they?" Billie asked, she can't have amnesia, that's the last thing she needs, especially when she can't remember her own brothers and sister except Gordon. I walk up to her and go to give her a hug "Billie it's me Scot-"

"Gordon!" She yells and kicks at me, before clutching her side. Alice is scared beyond comprehension- she lost her only sister, how is she keeping a straight face? Gordon sits down on the bed and she pushes herself into Gordon.

"She's had a couple of head injuries, causing amnesia to take place. She only remembers me, dad and mum, sorry guys. If the worst comes to worst, I'll have to quit International Rescue, move off the island and stay with Billie on the mainland to prevent any mental hazards. It's the only way..." He looks down at her brushing her hair out of her face, I look over to Virgil, he was shattered, he was loosing his best friend, even worse his little twins.

"No! There has to be someway to make her remember!" Virgil yells, he doesn't hold back on the tears, he cares so much for them, he raised them and now he's faced with this. "I wouldn't handle it! She'll forget all the times we had, those nights under the starry sky, playing music and telling horrible ,yet funny, jokes and stories!"

"I'm sorry Virgil" She states "But...I've never known for you to be such a softy..." Well at least sh- wait a minute. The 4 of us stare at Billie, she grins and shrugs her shoulders. "Hey just because I got beaten the crap out of, doesn't mean my humour got lost even if it was a traumatic experience. " I can feel the anger burning inside of me and I can see Virgil and Alice burning up.

"BILLIE ESTHER TRACY!" We all yell, she turns to Gordon and runs out of the room- how the hell can she run in pain?

 **A/N: CHAPTER 25 WILL BE HERE!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Virgil's POV

Billie is so dead, I don't care if she nearly died, you don't pull a stunt like that, especially to your older siblings, it scared the crap out of us. But I think which annoys me the most is the fact she ran out of her hospital room with her twin and her younger brother, and she could hurt herself badly. I ran fast through the hospital corridors, only to find Alan and the twins staring at a man, scared out of their lives. Billie rubbed her temples and suddenly fell, only for Gordon to catch her before she fell past his shoulder. Alan rubbed his arm in attempt to soothe the pain. Alice, John + Scott came around the corner and crossed their arms before staring at the twins.

Scott looked to the man and apologised for the inconvenience of our younger siblings. The man looked to Billie , then smiled and simply stated; "It's ok, I was just like them, it's understandable. However this is a hospital, and people are sick, just like young Billie Esther here. I know you 7 are the children of Jeff Tracy-"

Is that all we're known for? Being the children of the famous Ex-Astronaut, Billionaire Jeff Tracy? Seems that way. The paparazzi always used to swarm us like angry bees when we were little, god I hated it. Scott thanked him for his understandings, before the man looked towards John, before walking away. Scott, John, Alice and myself turned to the three and drummed our fingers on our arms as we crossed them. Scott and John then picked Alan up, Alice grabbed Gordon's ear and I placed Billie over my shoulder and we walked back to the twins hospital room.

Alan started squirming and trying to wriggle free of Smother Hen and Space Case's grip, Gordon started to whine and was trying to push Alice away and Billie was simply punching my back in order to get free. "Put me down Virg, this isn't fun!" She persuaded, to be honest, it was really fun. Her 'punching' my back was quite relaxing and it was massaging my back rather than hurting it - I should do this more often. We entered the twins hospital room, where we threw all three of them onto Billie's bed.

"Billie that wasn't funny" Scott admonished "you scared us, we thought we lost you"

"Sorry old man, I was just having a bit of fun. I need some after these past couple of years, you know." She looks towards Scott and smirks.

"What did you call me?" Scott challenged, Gordon and Alan jumping off the bed just in case Scott was about too attack. Billie looked down to the ground, I couldn't help but go over to her. Billie leans on me and hugs me tight, I missed her these past two years, I always loved playing with her hair, it always calmed me. I run my hands up and down her back and feel something wet and sticky on my hands, then when I retract them do I realise it's blood.

"Uh guys..." I stare at the blood and my hands starts to shake, I wasn't surprised to see John turn around and turn pale- the first sight of blood and he's gone. My mouth is open and I just keep sitting there and staring at it.

"Alan! Get the nurses!" Scott commanded, but there was no need, Alan was gone, but he ran back in with two nurses, himself wincing as the movement jolted his arm. I got up and carefully laid Billie on her stomach, the nurses lifted her gown top and started to work on the...the...

I thought Billie had cut herself and she bust her stitches, but this was more than cut skin, more like penetrated; 3 circular wounds, blue around the edges, dark purple almost fading black, in the centre, she didn't cut herself, she got shot in the back. Gordons eyes were wide like saucers and his mouth agap in shock of his twins scars. Scott, Alan, John + Alice's faces were full of worry and fear, as they looked at the wounded and bloodied back. "What are those?!" Gordon demanded, he was worried and angry, not at Matt but himself. Billie turns her head to face the 6 of us who were more than freaked out.

"Bullet...wounds" Billie says hesitantly, she turns her head back and faces the wall as the nurse applies new stitches to her bullet wounds. With every prick of the skin when the needle went in, Billie flinched in pain; she hissed through her teeth and her knuckles whitened every time she grasped the pillow covers. The nurse applied the new dressings to each wound and left the room, leaving the seven of us in silence, until Gordom spoke up once again.

"Billie, I can't believe this happened to you" Gordon spoke quietly, still worried.

"Gordon, this is nothing compared to your hydrofoil accident scars." My youngest sister rebutted. "Metal ripped through your spine and you were told there was a high chance of being paralysed from the waist down, me, I got shot in the back. I haven't hit any major organs or the spine - I'm okay really I am." She said this with reassurance and this made Gordon smile, he kneeled by her bedside and placed a kiss on her forehead, before whispering something in which made her laugh.

She turned on her back and sat up, placing her back against a stack of pillows, before she wriggled over to make way for her twin on her left. I placed myself down and sat on her right and Alan sat at the end of her bed, Scott, John and Alice sat down on the couch next to the bed. After a while, we started to talk like how we used to as kids, as if none of the dramas ever happened. Then we started to talk about International Rescue, the Thunderbirds in general and the prank that Gordon and Alan pulled.

"Let's get one thing straight! Thunderbird 1 looks better pink, Thunderbird 2 looks better in orange and Thunderbird 3 looks better in blue!" Gordon argued, I will never forgive Gordon for that- never mess with another Thunderbird otherwise there will be hell to pay directly from the pilots themselves. Dad wasn't also happy, he made the boys repaint the birds and wash them still they sparkled. Alice and Billie exchanged looks and remembered that prank, however, they weren't on the island at the time.

"If only Alice + Billie were there, they could've have helped with dealing with the two of you." Scott suggested "It's a shame Alice had that faulty Air Force plane to fix and Billie had to go to Essex for her monthly study review"

"Oh come on Scott the worst you + Virgil could do to us is throw us in the pool or recreate that episode with the whipped cream 8 years ago!" Alan joked, we all laughed at that memory, all because Scott + I spray painted Billie's cat, allegedly. After we calmed down and looked at that, Alice then asked about the past two years on Tracy Island, something that the 5 of us wish we could forget.

"Honestly girls, it's something I wish we could take back, really" Scott started.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best, Gordon, myself and Scott would be at each other's throats everyday" I continued, wishing I could take back everything I said.

"It wasn't encouraging either, we'd only ever talk properly to each other on rescues, otherwise, words would cut like daggers." Gordon concluded. We talked about the one time when Alan witnessed all four of his brothers fighting with each other and ran out of the house, only to be found 5 days later, crying in the forest by Tin Tin. Scott also brought up the time when Gordon and I got into a fist fight and didn't stop, as well as John + Scott, theirs took the longest to resolve. The girls looked at us shocked that their brothers would be like this without their presence, it really has fallen apart over the past couple of years.

"What about dad? Is he okay? Does he know about last night? Does he know that we're alive?" Billie inquired. None of us had called dad about last night to tell him about last nights events or the surprise return of our sisters.

"Well.." Scott started "You see-"

"Your father's okay, he certainly does know about last nights events and how there was a hostage situation, a shooting and then an explosion." We all turned around at the sudden enterance of the voice. "And I can say now, I'm happy to have my little girls back home, alive and well..." Dad was standing there, smiling and hands on his hips, we moved out of the way so that we could, showcase the girls. He stood there, before walking up to them before a flurry of chestnut brown and sandy blonde hair ran into him.

"We missed you daddy..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Jeff's POV

I can't believe it. After two years of scouring the globe, my daughters were finally found, even though it was under dramatic circumstances, they're alive and well. I hold both of them close as I kiss their hair, until I feel Alan and Gordon surrounding them, then I had seven Tracys surrounding me, almost tipping me over. "You two haven't changed one bit" I say, it's all I can say, I'm still trying to wrap my head around last nights events and the girls coming back. "What happened?" I ask as the boys release their grip and stand aside, the girls changing their attitudes. "Where were you? Why didn't you come home earlier?" These are the questions I've been wanting to know for two whole years and the boys know more than I do at the moment. Gordon walked Billie back to her bed, lifting her bridal style and laying her down, John stood behind Alice in her seat and placed her safely in his arms, both making sure that the sisters were comfortable but most importantly, safe. The rooms went quiet and all you could hear was the rhythmic timing of the machines in the surrounding rooms. "Dad, the past two years weren't the best we've had" Alice starts, she lets out a sigh, showing me that she is extremely scared of retelling her story, but she has to let it go sometimes. "It started out on that rescue 2 years at Portsmouth Coast, we were just rounding up and about to leave, when Billie + I heard screams of a man and a little girl, supposingly his daughter. We jumped at the screams and at the time had 5 voices yelling in our years. But International Rescues motto simply states not to give up at any cost." I had to smile at that, when we came up with that motto, we stood there and hugged each other to an extent in which we could kill each other.

"We called Thunderbirds 1 and 2 as we ran along the aftermath to the coastline to the screams. When we got there, they were on a ledge, John + Gordon were on the platform as Thunderbird 2 hovered above us. When the two of us climbed down, the man gladly gave his daughter up to us, then we passed it to John where then she went to Virgil. We then yelled at the man, who was unidentifiable at the time, and he was being, mind my French, a f*****g moronic stubborn asshole. They side was shifting and the man disappeared somewhere and somehow, we jumped up to get on the platform, when the man grabbed us and pulled us down towards the ocean along the coastline."

"Gordon and I instantly put on our safety cables and jumped down to grab them, but they were too far down, besides the fog was too thick to identify anything. We lost the girls and we didn't know where they went" John continued, just retelling that made him wish that it never happened. The past couple of years had only been filled with fights and brawls. "We then sent Scott to fly over the area and we found nothing"

"However, we did land in, what seemed to be, a military plane. We heard the shouts of the boys and Thunderbird One's rockets over us, but we couldn't see anything but a flashing red light, then we lost consciousness." Alice continued "After what seemed to be 2 hours, we woke up in a run down warehouse, it was torn apart and dripping liquids everywhere. We saw Matt and Jessica and we instantly panicked and fought them for about a minute before they beat us down." As she was reselling the events, she ran her hands over her arms and shoulders, John sat down next to Alice and held held her tightly. "They would sell us off to a buyer and use us for various purposes, we even caused some of the rescues that International Rescue had to resolve and we watched you save innocent people. We never meant to harm them, it was so that we could get something for our buyer. We went all over the world, never stayed in one place."

Scott and Virgil were about to ask something before Billie shut them up by already answering the question. "And before you ask- if we escaped, we would be beaten to a pulp, possibly killed and you'd find us in two coffins sent to Tracy Island. It was either escape and Matt kills us and you five including dad or stay and you'd be safe. What do you think we went with?" The past two years have been more dramatic than I thought, so that's why they couldn't come home, they protected us, but just got themselves hurt more. "He's also done some very sickening things to us, I'm guessing Alice already told you guys, except dad." What exactly is she talking about? Alice looks at me before walking up to me and leading me out the room, we stop just in front of the nurses desk.

"Dad, when he held us captive, he didn't just abuse and shoot at us...there were also occasions in which he sexually assaulted us and did...you know..."

"How can you put up with all of that? The trauma? The scars are going to stay with you for life!" I'm guessing I am just as surprised when the boys found out. The girls have had a traumatic experience with Matt and it hurts me knowing that they'll have those memories for the rest of their lives. Alice looks down at the ground, she's going to tell me something's wrong. "What's wrong Alice?" I don't get an answer, but instead she rushes into my arms and breaks down crying.

"Billie's sick daddy, she can't have kids, her reproductive organs are damaged! It's all my fault, I'm sorry daddy!" I caress her hair in order to clam her down, I hold her out in front of me and I tell her; "it's going to be ok. Lucy kept you girls alive and well and that's all that matters." Alice looks up to me and smiles before we walk in, to find Billie pushing and crying herself into Gordons chest. Alice walks up to her and sways her to calm her down, Gordon doing the same but on her left. Virgil and Alan walked to Billie and hugged her, while Scott came up to me, a sad look on his face.

"Billie knows and I'm guessing you do to" Scott started

"I do, I can't believe it. Do you think she's ready to come back to Tracy Island? She's still getting used to everything." I stated.

"I'm ready dad. I want to come home. It's better that I leave all of this behind and come back to International Rescu-"

"No you're not. Not even you Alice!" Scott said

"WHAT?!" Both girls yelled.

"You girls are still in recovery from your injuries, you're not going back out into the field until the 27th of May. You won't even man the Command and Control" Scott ordered

"But that's two weeks away! You guys need all the help you can! Gordon, back me up on this!" Billie argued.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I have to go with Scott on this one. You girls need all the rest you can and you have to get your vitals up as well as getting used to everything." Gordon stated whilst smiling, Billie then looked to Alice who was just shocked. The boys have a point, the girls need to get used to everything and get their vitals up.

"Traitor" Billie stated "I can't believe Alice and I have to put up with smother hens 1,2 and 3 here!" She motions to Scott, Virgil and Gordon.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Gordon yells. "Don't start classing me with these two!" He points towards the two of the three older brothers. "I'm just a deeply concerned younger brother!"

"Come on Gordon face it! You're a smother hen and so is Virgil and Scott!" Alice rebutted.

"I can assure you I'm not a smother hen Alice. That's Scotts duty as the eldest Tracy." Virgil argued. Geez, my kids can get so worked up because they don't want to be classified as a smother hen. And I thought my mother was bad. "And I hope that nothing ever happens to him, because I would have to put as Smother He- wait, what about John and Alan? How come they're not smother not hens?!"

Billie and Alice looked at each other before looking at the Space twins. "Because" Billie started "John listens to you and always is the shoulder to cry on. He doesn't yell at you if he's gotten a prank pulled on you, he laughs it off, then sorts it out with you."

"And besides" Alice continued "Scott's the Mother Hen of all Smother Hens, Virgil's the Mama Bear and Gordon's the-" she stopped trying to think of a very protective animal "a giant squid who will suffocate with his smothering tentacles!" The three of them look at the girls with their arms crossed and very confused faces "John's the lovable space panda and Alan? He's too young to be a smother hen, although he is a smother hen in training and it's starting to piss Billie and I off. In other words- THEY'RE NORMAL!"

John and Alan look to each other, point their fingers at each other, then turn to us. "We're normal?" They say in unison, the kids couldn't help but crack up laughing. It's good to have the girls back, really it is. We concluded the family war- peace is once again upon us. However that will last until we get back on the island, for where the boys will throw the girls in the pool. The reasons why is (1) just for old times sake and (2) Scott, Virgil + Gordon getting their revenge for being told their smother hens.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Alan's POV:

I couldn't help but think about the dastardly plots my older brothers were going to put together to have payback against the girls, but I think they'll go easy on them, considering what's happened in the last week or so. I still can't believe we've got the girls back, we have so much to catch up on and discover. I mean we managed to get ourselves a couple of bruises, I mean look at me - I got shot, but it was worth it. As our laughter starts to die down, a man appeared in the doorway, I'm guessing Gordon and Billie's doctor.

"Hi I'm Dr Robins, I look after Gordon + Billie, Mr Tracy" he extended his hand in which my father shook it. "Gordon is clear to go, his injuries were non severe, the minor burns, bruises and cuts will heal in no time, just rest is all he needs." It was then that Gordon shifted from his position from the hospital bed and stood up.

"What about Billie?" Gordon jumped at the question. Dr Robins stood there, before smiling and shifting his glasses.

"You're twin sister is fine and she is being released tomorrow. However her stitches are still new and could easily snap. The best thing to do is for her to rest and not stretch them. If she does however experience pain or breaks the stitches, the best thing to do is to seek medical help or attention. But I am told that you have trained doctor on your private island and a stocked infirmary, in case anything goes wrong..." He looks to Virgil, who give him a thumbs up to let him know about that everything will be ok. Dr Robins returned the expression, before turning to dad. "Mr Tracy, I wanted to keep Billie overnight to see how she copes and if anything is wrong, my shift ends in an hour and a female doctor will come in to take my place. Is that ok?"

"Yes Dr Robins, thank you" he shook his hand and left the room, Dad looking to the seven of us. "Alright, I'm going to head towards the apartment we have here in New York, call the island and tell Tanusha to fly over. I'm guessing you boys have your overnight bags...?" The five of us nodded our heads, we left them back in the plane before we got to the auction gala. "But then again, the girls don't have any clothes, I tell her to bring some of the girls clothes too. Billie you're staying overnight, so someone will have to stay with you, I have to make the call, you seven decide about what's happening."

And with that, he left the room. As soon as the door shut, the moment when it all went quiet, Scott, John, Virgil, Alice, Gordon and myself argued about who got to stay with Billie and why. Scott said he had to stay because he was the eldest and responsible for his younger siblings. John said that he was the family's "listening ear" and shoulder to lean on, and if Billie wanted to express something, then he was the right guy. Virgil said that he was a trained doctor on standby, and he could help her quickly if anything goes wrong. Alice said that she had looked after Billie for two years after what happened and she wasn't going to stop now. Gordon said that he was Billie's twin and if any of those things were to happen that was listed; he could do it in a flash.

And that left me, sitting there with my arm in a sling in some pain. 6 pairs of older sibling eyes glanced at me, waiting for me to give my reason of why I should stay. "Uhh, because firstly; I'm the youngest and most cute out of you all and secondly; my arm is in pain and the wound is sore. By me being here, I can get medical attention to said injuries." Scott, John and Virgil looked at me with their smother hen faces, I'm so screwed.

"Do I get a say in this?" piped up Billie "after all, it's me who has to suffer under one smother hen, two is painful, imaging six- I'm practically dead. I want Gordon to stay, he said he can do all of those things and besides, he'll have my head if I say no. You all can smother me another time."

"I AM NOT A SMOTHER HEN!" Scott, John and Virgil yelled simotaneuosly, causing nurses rushing and prepared for the possible worse, but when they saw three grown men yelling at another grown man and woman, they let it slide. Dad had walked back in at that moment and crossed his arms - we couldn't tell if he was going to yell at us or tell us something or maybe do both.

"Firstly I can hear all of you down the hallway, this is a hospital and I'm grateful for that, because if I suffer because of youse seven I'm in the right place." He joked, we couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt of a joke, but it mattered if it was "Gordon Bad" or "Gordon Painful".

"Secondly, Kayo is on her way with the spare clothes and she'll be travelling back with us on the plane, I've also booked the hotel and I hoped you negotiated or I should say argued, about who stays?" He looks to us and us 6 younger siblings turn to the eldest, he looks to us then to our father.

"Yes dad we have, Gordon will stay tonight, but we as siblings would like to stay a couple more hours, if that's ok. We would be at the hotel down the road by latest 8:45pm, we'all get something to eat. Is that ok?" Scott reported and inquired, we all then turned to dad with pleading faces.

"Yes Scott that's OK, John may I talk to you?" I know why dad walked out to talk with John and so did the rest of us boys, however it left the girls left stunned and confused.

"Did something happen?" Alice asked. Scott sat down next to her on the couch arm and ruffled her hair, before looking to her and his smile turning into a straight thin line.

"Let's just say, when you were gone; John, Gordon and dad had a phase after a month you guys disappeared." Scott started

"Dad and John got into a fight and John walked out of dads office with a bruise and a cut on his forehead" Virgil added. He still hasn't forgiven dad for that one incident- Virgil is strongly against homophobia and he would murder anyone if they portrayed hatred towards any sexual identities other than heterosexuals. Virgil had gay, bisexual, straight and asexual friends and he strongly respected them.

"Dad hit John?!" Alice exclaimed, she was shocked and so was Billie, our father would never had done something so violent to any of us.

"Not exactly" Gordon stated "more like threw a bronze statue at his head" Billie and Alice looked to each other and at that moment John walked back in, rubbing his neck and looking nervously at the girls as they glared at him.

"When were you going to tell us that dad threw a bronze statue at you and why?" Alice interrogated as she closed the room door and was walking up to John. She crossed her arms and looked scarily like mum, John sighed and lifted up his hanging hair showing a scar from the edge of the statue impact. Alice cupped her hand and placed it on her mouth, Billie doing the same. "What the-?!"

"It's ok, " John held his hands up in mock surrender before turning to all of us "he apologised and wanted me to forgive him and I did"

"Are you sure that was the right move?" Virgil asked standing up after leaning on the wall and continuing to cross his arms. "I'm not forgiving him just yet..."

"I know Virg, but I didn't do it for me" John looks to me and the girls and motions his hand to us "I did it for them" Alice smiled and gave him a hug, before pulling back and looking at John then to me, very cheekily. "Why are you smiling?"he asked before looking in my direction.

"Who's Kayo? Is she your girlfriend?" What!? I...what the...I...?! I spat out the water all over the floor, I knew what John meant, but I'm not so sure the girls do. "Come on, I saw how Alan looked at her!" She smiled at me and I was very tempted to tackle her to the ground, but I cannot do that due to the fact that I have a wounded arm. "Wait, how's Brains? And Kyrano and Onaha? How's Tanusha? I salute her for having to put up with youse for two years"

"Brains and Grandma are alright. Kyrano and Onaha left the island 9 months ago and moved back to Malaysia. Tanusha came back from England after going to University there and she's going alright" Scott reported

"But who's Kayo?" Billie asked even more curious- i will never understand girls I swear to God and yet I'm in love with five of them- Alice, Billie, Grandma, Kayo and Mum.

"Girls; Tanusha is Kayo!" Virgil stated.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Billie's POV

2 WEEKS LATER

 _I'm running fast, all I can see is black and a very small light, my breath is hot and shortening as my lungs fall and rise heavily, suddenly I'm falling and then the cold metal floor kisses my face. The light shines on me and I realise I tripped, but I didn't just trip. I tripped over Alice- lying there lifeless and bleeding in a pool of blood, however there's no wound. This made my eyes widen and mouth gape in horror, motivating me to run further away. This isn't real! He can't be here! He's dead! This is just a nightmare! I keep telling myself this and yet it seems like a joke._

 _I hear his meniacle laughs springing through...whatever this is, until I see a tunnel of light shining down on him- Matt stands there with a gun and smiling, he opens his arm as if to show something off amazing but in this case it's horrifying. Tied to a wooden beam are five ropes, and on each rope is one of my brothers, their hands around the ripe encasing their throats struggling to break free. Matt stalks up to them and first places the gun on Scotts throat; "the voice" and there's a loud bang and blood pouring from Scott's throat. He then places it on John's forehead; "the brains" and another shot rings out, blood pouring from John's head. After that, he places it on Virgil's chest, just above his heart; "the heart" and another bang shoots across the room._

 _"Stop it!" I yell, I yell it again and again, but he's not listening, if anything it's music to to his ears._

 _He walks then to Alan, placing it in his stomach; "the guts" and another shot fires, I'm yelling at him feeling him to stop, I try to move but I'm frozen, who knows what he could do to Gordon. And at that he walks up to Gordon and turns him around so that his back faces me. Matt places the gun in 3 positions of Gordy's back and fires, the mixture of the gunshots and his screams ring out across the room and make me fall to my knees, before he places the gun into his mouth; "the joker"_

 _"NO!"_

-oOo-

I wake up frantically and look around my room, but it's not my hospital room, it's my room, my room on Tracy island. The familiar blues and golds clashing together make me feel safe. I strip the bed sheets off and walk out my room and into the sunken lounge. 6 pairs of happy and relaxed eyes are fixed on me and it makes me feel the same. "Someone's finally awake!" comments Alan, from his position in the couches. After coming home, so much has changed, yet the rooms and house didn't change one bit.

-oOo-

 _"You guys couldn't even bother to clean out rooms?! It's so dusty!" I exclaimed, I turned to my twin, youngest and middle brother, who stood their smirking._

 _"Like we said- we wanted to leave it the way it was, it leaves a memory of you. It feels good to finally be home and to have you home as well." Gordon stated. He was right, the warm environment of Tracy Island made me feel relaxed and safe, this environment is what I've been longing for 2 whole years, how I have missed this place._

-oOo-

I look around and can't find certain people."Where is everyone?" Once I came home, everyone showered us in welcomes and love, Kyrano and Onaha even came back for a couple of days to say hello and their welcomes. Brains had stayed the same as usual, always so curious and inventive and his new invention, M.A.X, has made me curious and I'm sure Alice feels the same way. Tanusha or Kayo as she goes by now, has become a more intelligent and radiant woman and I think little Alan has developed a crush on her. She's also become, I believe, IR's head of security and covert ops girl. I wonder who's ass she had to kick to get a nickname like that...

"Dads gone a business trip, Kayo went to mainland for her holiday, same with Grandma, she went back to Kansas for two weeks and Brains is up Thunderbird 5 taking over John's rotation, so we're by ourselves for another week." Scott reported back to me, I nodded and joined my family in the sunken lounge, leaning on my twin. I close my eyes and soak the Tracy Island warmth and hospitality, I can see and sense Alice doing the same on John.

"I'm heading down to the kitchen, you guys want something?" Alan asked. Oh did I tell you? I once loved my grandmothers cooking and enjoyed every bite. But now I don't, because I can't even get the item in my mouth, it disintergrates and if it doesn't then it's a toothbuster and tastes absolutely horrid. I'm surprised everyone managed to live like this.

"I'm a bit hungry and I think everyone is to" I say as I look around and they all nod in response.

"Ok, I'll be up in a bit" and so he disappears down into the kitchen and once he's out of earshot, we huddle together. Since we missed and the boys never really celebrated Alan's 18th birthday, we decided to throw a little surprise party later today. An individual's jump from teenage years to adulthood is scary yet worth it, we should know, we've been there. We decided to have it outside and late at night, hopefully the next day, no rescues are involved and needed. Think of it like a belated birthday celebration, we spread ideas around and we've got something.

"And that's the plan, remember; John you grab the girls, Virgil and Scott will get everything ready and I'll distract Alan, is that ok with everyone?" Gordon asks confirming every last detail of the party, we nod and in unison say; "F.A.B". As we sat back down, 8 minutes had passed and Alan was walking up the stairs with a plate stacked with toast and fruit as well as coffee and hot chocolate - yum! As he set it down we started to talk like normal as if we weren't planning anything suspicious. I was starting to feel relaxed, when all of the sudden the klaxon sounded and Brains appeared in holographic form outlining the details.

"A flash flood had hit Sydney and its streets are being flooded as well as a lot of residential areas being susceptible to the flooding causing houses to be destroyed and swept away- we need to get Thunderbirds 1 + 2 out there, all of you are needed on this one" Brains recounted.

"Are you sure Brains? Billie and I can stay back and man Command and Control" Alice stated, I agree but then again if it's flash flooding, it's always ideal to have an extra pair of hands.

"It's best, assessing the damage that you girls join us, however, due to past experiences, you will stay with us at all times." Virgil suggested "anything strange, you alert us, is that understood?"

"And I thought I was bad! Ok everyone; Virgil take Gordon, Billie and Alan with you in Thunderbird 2 and I'll take John and Alice in Thunderbird 1. Thunderbirds are GO!"

The rush of being back in the swing of International Rescue made my heart race and myself fill with glee, I can guess Alice must be feeling the same way. We have to be more careful this time, like we have always had been. Virgil leaned against the photo of the rocket and went backwards and Scott pulled down the lamp lights, it was indeed Thunderbirds are GO!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29; John's POV**

The rescue was a long one, but we managed to get it under control. We also managed to get a couple of scrapes, cuts and bruises and we also had Scott yelling in our ears. We wrapped up the rescue and we are currently heading back home. Alan and I rode back with Scott and Alice and the twins rode back with Virgil. You know what's funny, the girls came back and everything's running smoothly as if nothing happened and that's good. Thunderbirds 1 + 2 landed home at roughly 10:45pm and we placed everything into motion- Operation Baby Bro is GO! Gordon whisked Alan away to somewhere far from the villa while the rest of us prepared everything. Scott and Virgil was prepping the area ready for tonight's events, which basically meant moving things around and getting extra supplies for the dinner and drinks. I was getting each of our gifts ready and about to get the girls when they appeared carryin- is that what I think it is?

The girls strode out in loose shorts and tops before looking quizzically at me. "John, you have muscles?" Billie joked, Alice couldn't help but laugh and bended over laughing. OK so I'm not the strongest Tracy, but it doesn't mean I'm weak!

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask smiling evilly and crossing my arms.

"It means your not strong John!" Virgil yelled and laughed as he placed the deck couch but the pool. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the girls. They were carrying a chestnut brown wooden box engraved with carvings and the golden lock unlocked; mums mementos box. Scott and Virgil joined my gaze and smiled, we haven't seen that box since Alice's accident, both girls smiled- they're up to something. I was about to ask them their plans before Scott bet me to it."What's going on?" he asked.

"Alice and I went through mums box just last week," Billie said "and we found something that mum was meant to say to all of us." She opens the box and pulls out mums journal, before flipping to the end and pulling out 7 pieces of paper. "Now I won't read or refer to these until Alan's first drink commences, it's too special. Besides, mums got photos of us when we were little except Alan as well as Alice and I placing a few things in to hold a special meaning." Scott and Virgil walked over and stood next to me before looking in the box, before the three of us reached in and grabbed something each. Virgil held a couple of tickets, I held some pieces of star charts and Scott held some photos- these all had a special meaning to us. Those tickets was to Virgil's first ever school talent show, the star charts was something mum and I shared in common, meeting dad after he arrived from another mission and the photos were just memories of a loving mother we lost sadly.

Everything went silent before our watches beeped and we knew that Gordon was coming. We stood in eldest to youngest and faced away from the house and so two figures pushed through the greenary and stopped in their tracks. Gordon walked over to us and stood proudly by Billie's side, Alan standing there looking like a stunned mullet. "What's going on?" Alan asked before yawning looking to each of us questionably.

"What's going on is that we're celebrating your 18th belated birthday" Scott said as he stepped forward.

"We didn't get to celebrate your birthday due to our family issues and we feel incredibly guilty for that" I add as I copy Scotts motions.

"A teenagers transition from adolescence into adulthood is a big step and we should know, we've been there" Virgil continues as he also steps forward.

"We're sorry we weren't here Alan and we couldn't do much to celebrate a milestone but, we have plans." Alice adds as she stands next to Virgil.

"So for tonight we're celebrating you and your transition" Gordon said as he turned to look at Billie who was carrying a tray with 5 glasses of beer and 2 glasses of wine.

"And by that, we mean celebrating your first ever legal drink" Billie concluded as she went to each of us and gave us our beers and Alice and herself the wine before giving Alan his first alcoholic drink. We stood in a circle and Scott raised his drink; "To Alan's transition into adulthood!"

"To Alan!" We couroused, before looking to our little brother, he was smiling and a bit teary, before raising his drink. We clinked our glasses together and took a drink. "Alan's growing up, jeez it only seemed liked yesterday when he was 5 years old!" Billie exclaimed, we smiled and turned to Alan who had a face of pure happiness to it. The girls hugged Alan first and after what seemed like an eternity Alan hugged all of us thanking s for doing this 2 months after his birthday.

"Uh Alan," Alice started as she unfolded on of the many pieces of paper "usually at a celebration, speeches are given by the parents. However both are absent and we found this" she looks down and starts to read.

" _Alan,_

 _I wrote this a thousand times trying to perfect it before your milestone and I never know when I might disappear. You're the youngest out your brothers and sisters and I know that can be scary, but, imagine all the good things that will happen once you see the world as a grown up. More doors and opportunities will be left to you and you'll gain so much from it. Lets be honest, being youngest also means not getting gray hairs like Scott would probably be getting now! "_

We couldn't help but laugh hysterically at that as Scott crossed his arms and pouted.

 _But no matter what happens Alan, promise me you'll never do anything crazy that involves hurting yourself or your siblings, you guys need to understand that being together is important. No matter what my little star, be best you can and show that gorgeous smile and personality._

A couple tears threaten to fall from my eyes, the same with the boys but the girls started to cry lightly. Alan's eyes were ready to cry again, but he held them in and leaned against Scott, who gladly accepted his gesture. Scott looked up a question looming in his eyes. "What do the others say?" Everyone looked towards the 6 other papers lying on the deck side couch untouched and laying against the box. For the next half an hour we spent reading through the speeches mum was going to say for our milestone birthday. After that we went through the box, memories flooded back through and at times, they were too emotional that we had to put the box away and let it not be touched for years.

They say you can choose your friends, but not your family. I would never change anything about my siblings, nothing. I love them all, even if we get into fights and say things we don't mean. Every day kids with one, two maybe four siblings, complain about how they are so annoying and wish that they'd disappear. But for me, that would be the biggest mistake I would ever make, having brothers and sisters are like having best friends for the rest of your life. Our mum had always taught us to love and care for each other no matter what the circumstance and to be by their side. After her death, we lived that legacy and made it in our own until dad came home and apologised for his actions. We grew as a family again and the 7 of us grew even closer together. No matter what had happened in the past for us; our mum's death, dad leaving us to fend for ourselves, Alice's accident, many family conflicts and the girls disappearance, we have always got back up and kicked our troubles in the ass.

My name is John Tracy; I am one of the children of famous ex-astronaut, billionaire, industrialist, Jeff Tracy, I am a major in language and laser communications, I myself am an astronaut and a writer. But that's not where it stops. I am International Rescue's Space Monitor and all round stubborn ass- Thunderbird 5.

 **THE END**


End file.
